Perspectivas De Lo Inevitable
by noone00
Summary: Era algo que a muchos no sorprendió. El lazo que los unió años atrás nunca se había roto y el reencuentro solo confirmó lo que muchos ya sabían. Y ahora, los testigos de lo que hace años debió ocurrir, narran desde sus perspectivas, cómo fue aceptar lo inevitable.
1. Kazui Kurosaki

Bleach y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para su diversión y mi entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Kazui Kurosaki**

* * *

No me gusta que mis padres peleen. Los gritos que escuché, me espantaron el sueño y sin saber la hora, salí de mi habitación y me escondí tras la puerta de la cocina. Mis papás estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que ninguno sintió mi reiatsu.

― No puedes hacerme esto… ― observo como papá se pasa la mano por su corto cabello; lo he visto hacerlo antes solo cuando estaba nervioso, pero esta vez, su cara no demostraba nervios…parecía…culpable ― ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ― Me llevo la mano a la boca sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado a mamá decir una mala palabra; ella siempre decía que sin importar qué, los niños no debían mencionarlas; al parecer, los adultos sí tienen permiso de utilizarlas.

― Orihime…vas a despertar a Kazui…

Eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

― ¿Eso es lo único que dirás? ― pregunta con incredulidad.

―Lo siento…― no entiendo qué está pasando, pero por la forma en que papá trata de disculparse con mamá, siento que es algo serio.

― ¿Lo sientes? ¿En serio? Todos estos años he tratado de ser la mujer que mereces, ¿y ahora me vienes con esto?

―Nunca he dicho que es tu culpa…es solo que…

―No soy _ella;_ nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré…― ¿ella? ¿De quién hablan? ¿Y por qué mamá llora tanto al mencionar a esa persona? No entiendo nada. ―Pensé que…realmente la habías superado, pensé que me querías a mí… ¡Dios, Ichigo, tenemos un hijo!

Miro a papá con curiosidad. Mamá me ha mencionado y a partir de ahí, el ambiente parece otro.

― Y es por él que quiero aclarar las cosas contigo; no quiero que crezca en una mentira. Desde que la volví a ver, algo en mí despertó, algo que me obligué a apartar tiempo atrás para darnos una oportunidad, pero ya no puedo; no puedo seguir en esta actuación, te hago más daño si sigo como si nada…le hago daño a Kazui si no lo afronto…

¿Daño a mí? ¿Qué era lo que hacía papá que nos hacía daño?

―Ichigo, de seguro es una confusión, ¿bien? Es solo una confusión pasajera, a lo mejor…

― No. ―responde mi papá, interrumpiendo a mamá ― Una confusión no dura tanto tiempo.

Mamá parece horrorizada, como si lo que papá había dicho fuese lo más horrible de todo el mundo, aunque para mí no lo pareció, pero claro, yo no entiendo cuál es el problema que tienen.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ― Papá suspira.

―Ocho meses.

No sé por qué mis papás se callaron de repente, solo se observan cómo si tuviesen un duelo de miradas.

―Entonces… ¿ustedes han…?

―No; nunca hemos…llegado tan lejos. ― responde. ¿Llegar? ¿Llegar hasta dónde? ¡No entiendo nada! ― No lo creímos prudente…―Por alguna razón, mamá suelta una sonrisa, pero uno muy extraña; ¿no se supone qué estaba llorando?

―Claro, los muy morales…

―Orihime…

― ¿Y qué se supone que le dirás a tu hijo? ¿Le dirás que estás enamorado de otra mujer?

¡¿Qué?!

―Le diré lo que un niño de su edad necesita saber…

―Exacto; dile que sus padres se van a separar…

No…yo no quiero que mis padres se separen. Esto es una pesadilla. Corro hasta mi habitación y me cubro con las cobijas mientras empiezo a llorar. Yo sé que soy un niño grande y no debería hacerlo, pero pensar en que mi familia se separará pronto porque mi papá quiere a otra persona, me duele. ¿Y si deja de quererme? No quiero que eso pase…

Escucho pasos acercarse, por lo que, me hago el dormido. Siento que alguien se sienta en la cama y me acaricia el pelo suavemente.

Es mi papá.

Reconozco los mimos que me da; son más breves y tímidos que los que me da mi mamá.

―Ay, campeón…lamento tanto lo que está a punto de pasar, pero…necesito ser honesto conmigo mismo. No me gusta la idea de que sufras, de verdad, pero pronto te explicaré qué está pasando. Me enamoré de otra persona que no es tu mamá. ― ¿Eso es posible? Pensé que los adultos se querían para siempre. ―En realidad, siempre lo estuve y por diferentes cosas de la vida, nunca estuvimos juntos, pero…quiero remediar eso. Lamento tanto si te hago daño a ti o a tu mamá, pero quiero que entiendas que todo esto no significa que no quiero a tu madre; la quiero, pero no con la intensidad que amo a esta persona. ― No sé por qué sus palabras me tranquilizan un poco. ―Es solo que esta mujer…cambió mi vida de tantas maneras, hace que mi corazón se acelere, mis ojos brillan emocionados cuando la veo y hasta sonrío, claro después de tener una de nuestros tantos argumentos…es algo inexplicable que espero que algún día tú puedas experimentar. ―no habla por algunos momentos, pero sé que debe de estar sonriendo ―Muchas cosas cambiarán, es cierto, pero lo que nunca lo hará es que te adoro con mi vida, hijo; nunca lo olvides y espero que ames a aquella persona que realmente me hace feliz porque no es mala; es una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido y sé que te tratará como si fueses su propio hijo.

Si es tan buena persona, ¿por qué estaría separando a mi familia? Debe ser una bruja o algo así, pero de la forma en que papá habla de ella, me hace dudar.

Lo único que puedo entender claramente, es que muy pronto, todo cambiará.

* * *

― ¿Por qué vamos a la Sociedad de Almas, papá?

―Bueno, como tu mamá salió, pensé que sería bueno que nosotros también lo hiciéramos. Hace unos días que me dijiste que querías ir, ¿ya no quieres?

― ¡Claro que sí! ― Cuando desperté, mamá no estaba en casa y era papá quién hacía el desayuno. ― ¿Veremos a Ichika?

Ojalá diga que sí; me encanta jugar con ella. Se me hace muy difícil hacer amigos, pero por alguna razón, es muy fácil llevarme bien con ella.

―No lo sé, pero trataremos de que sí.

El camino hacia la Sociedad de Almas siempre es algo aburrido. Papá habla con el señor Urahara, quien siempre decía algo que a mi papá le parecía molesto. Abría el portal y antes de que me diese cuenta, ya estábamos allí. Mayormente, rondábamos un rato por el Seireitei hasta llegar a la Academia y ver a algunos estudiantes pelear. En realidad, me atrae mucho el ser un shinigami; muchos creerían que me fascinan por las historias que mi padre me cuenta y en parte es verdad, pero desde que tengo memoria, he sentido el impulso de aprender todo lo que pueda sobre los shinigamis y algún día ser tan poderoso como papá.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me pregunta papá. Tal vez me distraje demasiado en mis pensamientos.

―Sí. ―respondo. Observo como una figura comienza a aparecer frente a nosotros. Sonrío de oreja a oreja al reconocer a la persona. ― ¡Señorita Rukia! ― corro hacia ella y la abrazo

― Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? ―me pregunta mientras corresponde mi abrazo. Levantó la vista para sonreírle.

La señorita Rukia es linda, fuerte y la capitana del treceavo escuadrón. Con su larga melena, sus llamativos ojos (los cuales me parecen muy extraños; nunca había visto esa tonalidad de azul o violeta…creo que sus ojos cambian de color a conveniencia), pero lo que más me impresiona, es su blanca chaqueta de capitán; nunca pensaría que alguien tan delgada sería tan fuerte como para ser capitán y, aun así, ella lo es. Desde que la conocí meses atrás, se había portado muy bien conmigo; me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, me cuidaba, a veces hasta jugaba conmigo…parecía ser mi mamá.

―Muy bien; ¿dónde está Ichika? ― no sé por qué, pero su expresión pareció entristecerse en el momento de mi pregunta.

―Ella está con su padre; no creo que pueda acompañarnos.

― ¿Todo en orden? ―pregunta papá.

―Por supuesto. Mejor vámonos; tu padre me dijo que te interesaría dar un pequeño recorrido más profundo dentro del escuadrón, ¿verdad? ―afirmo efusivamente. ― Entonces, yo misma los guiaré.

― ¡¿En serio?! ―ella asintió.

―Despejé todo mi día para atenderlos, chicos. ―vuelvo hacia papá y tomo de su mano. Estoy muy emocionado.

― ¡Estoy listo!

― ¿Y tú, Ichigo? ¿Estás listo? ―pregunta sonriéndole a papá.

―Siempre lo estoy, enana. ―responde devolviéndole la sonrisa.

¿Me perdí de algo? Los observo y trato de entender que está pasando. La mano de papá tiembla un poco, sus ojos parecen brillar y una sonrisa no abandona su rostro mientras observa a la señorita Rukia.

" _Hace que mi corazón se acelere, mis ojos brillan emocionados cuando la veo y hasta sonrío…es algo inexplicable que espero que algún día tú puedas experimentar"_

Acaso…

" _Es solo que esta mujer…cambió mi vida de tantas maneras"_

¡Oh por Dios!

Sé la historia de cómo mi papá se convirtió en shinigami sustituto y sé quién fue la responsable… _ **Sé**_ quién fue la que le cambió la vida…

Si no fuese porque papá y la señorita Rukia están tan ensimismados entre ellos, me hubiesen preguntado por qué mi boca es una perfecta "0" … ¡No puede ser! Papá tenía todos los síntomas que él había dicho la noche anterior al hablar de _ella_.

La _ella_ a la que mamá se refería era la señorita Kuchiki.

¡Papá está enamorado de la mamá de Ichika!

* * *

 **Es mi primer fic de Bleach, a pesar de que ya tengo bastante tiempo en la página, pero realmente, luego de ver "el final", la idea surgió rápidamente y, más aún, porque aun no entiendo bien que pasó…**

 **Así que, aquí está cómo creo que debió continuar la historia, narrado por los diferentes involucrados en la misma, tratando de plasmarlos lo mejor posible, sin nigun tipo de fijacion negativa en ninguno de los personajes en especifico.**

 **Espero saber que opinan y gracias de antemano por tomarse unos momentitos para leer.**

 **Proxima Perspectiva: Ichika**


	2. Ichika Abarai

**Bleach y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para su entretenimiento y mi diversión.**

* * *

 **Ichika Abarai**

* * *

― ¡Eres la peor mamá del mundo!

― ¡Ichika Hisana Abarai! ¡No le respondes así a tu madre! ― no puedo evitar soltar un chillido molesto mientras las lágrimas surgen de mis ojos.

¡¿Por qué la defiende?! ¡Es una traidora!; ¡ella va a destruir esta familia y papá parece no darse cuenta de aquello!

― ¡Deja de defenderla, papá! ¡Se va a ir! ¡Nos abandonará!

―Hija, yo nunca…

― ¡No quiero escucharte!

― ¡Suficiente! ―exclama papá, asustándome de inmediato. ―Si le faltas el respeto una vez más a tu madre, estás castigada.

― ¡¿Pero por qué la defiendes?! ¿Acaso no entiendes? Se va, te dijo que se va a separar de ti…

No entiendo por qué no está enojado como lo estoy yo ahora. Yo había escuchado perfectamente cuando mamá le dijo que quería a alguien más y que ya no había forma de que ellos siguieran juntos. Tal vez, no esperaban que me enterara de esta manera, pero ya lo sabía y me dolía. Una familia está compuesta por los papás y los hijos, no por la mamá, el papá y un completo extraño que ya odio por estar separando a mi familia.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? Me desperté un poco más temprano de lo habitual para ir a entrenar y aprovechar el que, según yo, sería un muy lindo día; no esperaba escuchar lo que escuché, al pasar por la habitación de mis padres.

― _¿Cómo se lo diremos a Ichika?_

― _No lo sé…no quiero que sufra._

― _Eso es algo que debiste pensar antes, ¿no crees?_

― _Renji…_

― _No te preocupes, ya me explicaste todo y no hay nada más que hacer; lo único que me importa por los momentos es que mi hija esté bien…Así que, debemos de pensar cómo explicarle que nos separaremos y que tú…amas a alguien más…_

―No importa qué, es tu madre y no tienes ningún derecho a levantarle la voz.

Me muerdo el labio para aguantar los sollozos que amenazan con salir de mi boca. Veo a mamá acercarse. Se ve triste, casi desesperada cuando se arrodilla frente a mí y limpia las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas.

―Ichika, debes entender que eres lo más preciado que tengo y que nunca te abandonaré. ―comienza a decirme. ― Que las cosas entre tu papá y yo no hayan funcionado, no significa que dejaremos de sentir lo que sentimos por ti.

―Yo… no quiero…que se separen…―digo entre hipidos. Y es que no entiendo; nunca los vi discutir fuertemente o enojados entre sí. Cuando estaba con ellos, todo parecía normal, feliz…perfecto… ¿Y ahora venían a decirme que se quieren separar? ―Siempre…dices que, si mi petición está dentro de tus posibilidades, me la cumplirías…―ella me mira de manera triste.

―Esta no te la puedo cumplir, mi vida…―me responde. Esa respuesta solo logra enfurecerme más. Me alejó de ella con odio en mis ojos. ―Ichika…

― ¡Te odio, mamá! ―y salgo corriendo.

Escucho que mis papás me llaman, pero hago caso omiso y corro hasta que mis piernas no dan a más.

* * *

―Pero yo solo quiero…

―El capitán Kuchiki dijo estrictamente que no recibirá a nadie al menos que sea de vital importancia. ― me dice uno de los integrantes del escuadrón seis.

―O si es una persona importante y he especificado que esta señorita es una de ellas.

― ¡Capitán Kuchiki! ―exclama totalmente en pánico cuando mi tío Byakuya aparece tras él. Si no estuviese tan triste, me hubiese reído de todo el espectáculo que aquel hombre armó tratando de disculparse con mi tío, pero realmente, mis ánimos andan por los suelos y creo que todos pueden notarlo fácilmente.

―Suficiente. ―dice mi tío. ―Retírese y déjeme a solas con mi sobrina.

― ¡Sí, señor!

Veo como el shinigami se aleja por los pasillos rápidamente.

― ¿Y bien? ―habla tío Byakuya llamando nuevamente mi atención y dedicándome una media sonrisa, que solo yo puedo ver. ― ¿A qué debo tu visita tan temprano? ―me pregunta y no sé cómo responderle. Cuando salí de mi hogar, corrí sin percatarme hacia dónde me dirigía y cuando vine a darme en cuenta, me encontraba frente a la oficina de mi tio Byakuya. ― ¿Has estado llorando? ―yo asiento.

―Lo siento... ―respondo, limpiándome rápidamente el rostro con las manos. Sé que no le gusta que las personas se muestren débil frente a él.

―No hay problema; entremos y me cuentas qué está pasando. ― Entro a su despacho, seguido de él, mi mirada siempre hacia el piso. Me siento en una silla cercana y él se arrodilla frente a mí; mi mirada enfocada en el suelo ― ¿Qué ocurre?―me pregunta.

―Se van a separar…

― ¿Quienes?

―Mis papás…

Levanto la mirada segundos después, al no obtener una respuesta inmediata por parte de él.

― ¿Ellos te lo dijeron?

― No exactamente…lo escuché sin querer y los enfrenté…

―No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

―Lo sé; lo siento… ―me observa por unos momentos con esa expresión de neutralidad que siempre tiene.

― ¿Te dijeron por qué? ― asiento.

―Mamá quiere a alguien más…

Se mantiene en silencio por unos instantes, meditando lo que acabo de decir y frunce el ceño como si hubiese recordado algo que lo enojase mucho.

―Maldito Kurosaki…―suspira por lo bajo.

― ¿Como?

―Nada; cosas mías. ―me responde.

―Tio Byakuya, ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer? Algo como que no se puede porque hay reglas que lo impiden…Inventa algo; de seguro mamá te escuchará. ―digo esperanzada.

―Ichika…―comienza a decirme. ―No puedo obligarla a quedarse si ella no quiere…

―Pero…―comienzo a decir. ― ¿No hay alguna regla dentro de la nobleza que se lo impida?

―Es algo que no es bien visto, pero nada le impide hacerlo…

Mi última esperanza se va a la borda con esa afirmación; no sé qué más hacer.

―La odio por hacernos esto…

―No digas esas cosas; es tu madre y lo que pase entre ella y tu padre, no debe interferir en la relación que tienen ustedes dos. ― Lo observo con recelo; no es normal que esté en desacuerdo con el tío Byakuya, pero tengo que hacerlo en esto. El enojo que siento hacia mamá es demasiado grande como para considerar perdonarla…―Escucha, estoy seguro de que ella se acercará a hablar conmigo eventualmente, cuando lo haga, veré cómo es la situación en general y veré cómo te puedo ayudar, ¿bien?

―Sí. ― le respondo. Me sonríe de medio lado.

―Bien, ahora ve a tus obligaciones del día. ― me dice. Me levanto de la silla y lo abrazo.

Decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando, me ayudó un poco a tranquilizarme, pero no es suficiente; lo único que ronda mi cabeza es el hecho de que pronto habrá un gran cambio y tengo miedo a todo lo que pueda venir.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo sentada en este techo, pero después de la pequeña charla con el tío Byakuya, no me sentía con ganas de nada. Falté a mi entrenamiento, falté a mi tutoría…solo quiero estar sola y que nadie me molestase…

― ¡Ichika!

Genial…

No me malinterpreten, el portador de la voz es mi amigo, uno muy bueno, pero su efusividad y sobre-optimismo…a veces me alteraban los nervios y teniendo en cuenta el humor que tengo ahora, no es muy seguro para él estar cerca de mí…

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto observando al niño que me saluda desde el suelo.

―Vine de visita con mi papá; tenía ganas de jugar contigo. ―dijo sonriente, y por alguna razón, me molesta. ―Me escapé de él y de tu mamá para buscarte. ―Mi ceño se frunce ante la mención de mi madre y sé que lo notó porque su sonrisa pasa de alegría a curiosidad ― ¿Qué dije?

―Nada; solo que no tengo ganas de jugar…

― ¿Es por qué tus papás se van a separar?

Un momento…

Salto del techo, aterrizo frente a él y lo tomó de la ropa bruscamente.

― ¡¿Cómo diantres sabes eso?! ¡¿Mi mamá te lo dijo?!

―N-no…es que los míos también se van a separar…

― ¿Por qué? ―demando saber; esto no puede ser una coincidencia.

―Porque mi papá quiere a tu mamá…

Lo suelto de golpe ante la afirmación que me acaba de dar.

― ¡¿Es tu papá?! ―él asiente temeroso. Ahora todo hacía sentido… ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! Por supuesto que se trataba del Kurosaki mayor… Mi tío Byakuya tenía razón: todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kurosaki, solo traía problemas…― ¿Estás seguro, seguro?

―Sí, estoy seguro. ―me responde. Me mantengo en silencio por unos instantes, procesando todos lo que acabo de descubrir. Kazui me observa con algo de temor; solo tenemos unos meses conociéndonos, pero él sabe muy bien que cuando estoy en silencio, las cosas podían ponerse feas rápidamente…― ¿Ichika?

―Entiendes que voy a lastimar a tu papá, ¿verdad?

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

― ¡¿Te parece poco que esté separando a mi familia?

―Tu mamá está haciendo lo mismo con la mía y no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño…―vuelvo a fruncir el ceño.

―Te doy permiso para que lo hagas, si quieres; no me interesa.

―Oye, no hables así de tu mamá; ella es muy amable. ―No entiendo, de verdad que no. ¿Por qué todo el mundo la defiende? Es como si no estuviesen entendiendo lo que pasaba, dos familias se destruirían y nadie parecía reconocer a los culpables. Nadie parece entender que está mal que una mamá y un papá se separaren y más aún si tienen una hija de por medio. Y me molesta demasiado― ¡Pero tampoco llores! ―dice alarmado. Ni siquiera noté mis mejillas humedecidas hasta que él me habló. Me limpio las lágrimas rápidamente y vuelvo a fruncir el ceño.

―No lo hago…― y es que no me permito llorar; soy una niña grande e hija de Renji Abarai, nadie debe verme débil…y menos el enemigo…

―Frunces el ceño demasiado, ¿sabías?

―No me molestes; es algo de familia. ―respondo. No voy a perder mi tiempo explicándoles asuntos sin importancia; que mis papás pasen una gran cantidad de tiempo con el ceño fruncido, no viene al caso. ― ¿No te molesta que tu familia se separe?

―Claro que sí; no me gusta ver a mi mamá triste, pero por lo que he podido entender, es lo mejor.

― ¿Te parece bien que tus padres se separen?

―No, pero creo que es justo que sean felices. Sé que no entendemos totalmente a los adultos, pero si vieras como tu mamá y mi papá se miran y como los dos se sonríen, entenderías que lo que está pasando, tal vez no sea tan malo…

―No digas tonterías…

―No lo hago; ¿no te gusta la idea de que tu mamá sea feliz? Después de todo, los papás siempre quieren que nosotros lo seamos, es justo que nosotros queramos lo mismo para ellos, ¿no?― Lo observo incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo el niño más despistado que conozco decía cosas tan...maduras?

― ¿Desde cuando eres tan sabio? ―pregunto irritada. Él solo se encoge de hombros y me sonríe; nada parece afectar a este chico…

―Por ahora, no podemos hacer nada. ―dice. ― Mejor vamos a jugar. ―me toma de la mano y comienza a guiarme.

No puedo creer que sepa que sus padres se van a separar y esté tan tranquilo. Me frustra su actitud hacia la situación, y al mismo tiempo me desconcierta. ¿Acaso debería apoyar a mamá en esto? Ella hizo mal, ella destruirá nuestra familia para estar con otra persona y dejará a papá solo…

No.

No voy a ceder; mi papá me necesita, él es la verdadera victima aquí y no importa lo que diga, no voy a perdonar a mamá; me defraudó, me hirió y no quiero saber más nada de ella. A partir de ahora, solo seremos mi papá y yo.

No creo que haya algo más que afecte la poca paciencia que me queda frente a esta situación…

―No estés triste, Ichika; si todo pasa cómo debe, tu y yo seremos hermanastros.

Oh por todos los cielos…

Otra cosa más que considerar…aunque no suene del todo mal…

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí llego otra perspectiva más y espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Gracias por los favs y follows y también a** _Strike Faster than Starlight, Guest, ladyMmurphy,_ _ghostaz_ _y_ _Any-chan15_ **por sus reviews** _ **.**_

 **Como la historia será narrada por los mismos personajes, algunas perspectivas se repetirán y no necesariamente habrá un orden para aquello.**

 **Ahora, respondiendo a algunos temas comentados en el review:**

 _Guest, ladyMmurphy y Any-chan15_ **me alegro que les haya gustado la historia hasta el momento y espero que este capítulo también les guste.**

 **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo** _ **,**_ _ghostaz_ _,_ **sobre lo mala que es la infidelidad, pero como quedaron las cosas, es uno de los escenarios más lógicos a considerar.**

 **En cuanto a lo que dijiste** _,_ Strike _Faster than Starlight,_ **este ship es muy interesante, cuando siento que necesito recordar porque me gustó en primer lugar, veo el ending 26, la versión 13 del ending 28 y otros tantos más y recuerdo todos esos momentos entre ellos porque la pareja es buena aunque no fuese canon y sí, me imaginaba hace tiempo que el Ichihime sería el oficial, cuando me referí a que no entendí qué pasó, me refería a que, en mi opinión, debieron desarrollar un poquito más la relación entre las dos parejas para que el final fuera mejor aceptado. En mi caso personal, me gusta el Ichiruki, es mi pareja favorita, pero también me gustan otras como el Ichihime y el Renruki y puede que en un futuro pueda escribir algo sobre ellos porque lo que me gustaba y me sigue gustando en general es el animé** **. Creo que tienes un punto muy valioso: quedan los fanarts, los fanfics e imaginación de sobra para seguir el ship. Con ellos, se pueden crear historias alternativas, crear nuevos personajes y hasta revivir a aquellos que murieron en el transcurso de la** **historia; y como es mi pareja preferida, es probable que siga escribiendo sobre ella. Y realmente, la historia es te Tite, si él quiso que terminara así, respeto su decisión, al igual que respeto a todas las demás personas con diferentes parejas a las mías, al fin de cuentas, todo el mundo tienen diferentes preferencias y es imposible que a todos le guste la misma cosa.**

 **Uno de mis amigos me preguntó si no me agradaba Orihime por esta historia que estoy haciendo y eso me hizo entender que eso es lo que piensa la mayoría al ver a alguien escribiendo un fic Ichiruki; al contrario, Orihime es un muy buen personaje y siempre me ha gustado.**

 **Bien, ya no los entretengo más. Como siempre, sientanse libres de comentar y cualquier cosa, ya saben donde encontrarme.**

 **Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.**

 **Posdata; si alguno sigue alguna de mis otras historias, les informo que tratare de ir actualizando en el pequeño receso de navidad; les pido un poco de paciencia.**

 _Próxima Perspectiva: Byakuya_


	3. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Bleach y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento**

* * *

 **Byakuya Kuchiki**

* * *

Es increíble cómo Kurosaki se las ingenia para poner a prueba mis nervios. Ahora resulta que habrá un divorcio doble porque el sub-normal y mi hermana se habían enamorado. Aunque Ichika no sabía de quién se trataba cuando acudió a mí en la mañana, no tengo ninguna duda de que se trata de él. ¿Quién más podría ser? Aunque…

Tengo que admitir que no me sorprende esto.

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia tomaron caminos diferentes, aunque no lo demostrase, me sorprendió. Todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron y las miradas que se compartían entre ellos (las cuales me generaban una gran incomodidad), confirmaban a leguas la conexión que había entre ellos, pero luego, cada quien hizo su vida y tuvieron hijos.

Aún recuerdo con incredulidad aquella noche cuando Renji se acercó a mí para oficializar la relación con mi hermana. En ese momento, me pareció algo extraño, pero le di mi aprobación, pensando que Rukia diría que no.

No solo le dijo que sí…tiempo después, la feliz pareja se acercó a mí para informarme que serían padres. No puedo explicar la furia que me embargó al saber que se habían saltado una gran cantidad de pasos que toda pareja debía atravesar antes de tan siquiera pensar en concebir un niño, pero ahí se presentaron ante mí, con año y medio de relación, dos meses de embarazo y nada de compromiso. Realmente pensé que Kurosaki era historia cuando esto pasó; creí que entre Renji y ella había nacido una relación inquebrantable…

Obviamente, mi sobrina no nacería fuera del matrimonio y me sentí satisfecho cuando mi teniente pidió mi bendición prácticamente al instante de notificarme sobre el bebé. A partir de ahí, los meses siguientes fueron todo, menos pacíficos. Por órdenes mías, estrictas e inapelables, Rukia tenía ciertas actividades restringidas…realmente casi todas las actividades. Cuando entró al séptimo trimestre de gestación, Renji y yo nos encargamos personalmente de que descansara; estuvo los últimos tres meses de su embarazo en la mansión casi todo el tiempo.

¿Y cómo no?

Rukia posee una contextura tan frágil y delgada que muchos temíamos que en algún momento del embarazo se quebrara al mínimo percance; por eso tanta preocupación.

Cuando Ichika nació…todo nuestro mundo cambió.

Esa pequeña niña llegó al mundo una tarde de otoño y, a partir de ahí, no hay alma en el Seiretei que no se desviva por esa niña…incluyéndome a mí, aunque sepa disimularlo a la perfección. Al ver a Rukia sostenerla por primera vez y observándola con semejante nivel de devoción, no pude evitar pensar en cuán feliz estaría Hisana de ver a su hermanita convertirse en madre. Al principio, cuando buscaba a Rukia para cumplir el último deseo de mi esposa, ni siquiera imaginé las consecuencias de aquello. Mi hermana adoptiva era tan parecida a mi esposa que a veces dolía mirarla…y es por eso que desperdicié tanto tiempo alejándome de ella, pensando que sería lo mejor, pero no lo fue. Mi hermana casi fue ejecutada y yo, en un acto de cobardía que hasta el día no puedo entender, me quedé de brazos cruzados.

A partir de ahí, mi actitud cambió.

Me di cuenta que no estaba cumpliendo con mi promesa y debía enmendarlo. Rukia iba más allá de una promesa, era mi hermana y ya me había encariñado lo suficiente con ella para velar por su bienestar, aunque mi expresión me contradice con ímpetu. Me he metido en la boca del lobo en más de una ocasión por ella, y al parecer, me tocaba hacerlo una vez más. Porque Rukia podía ser impulsiva, rebelde, con mal genio y temeraria, pero también, era educada, valiente, inteligente y audaz; es imposible no tomarle aprecio.

Suspiro con resignación.

Ya veo venir la charla con los demás miembros del clan respecto a su inminente divorcio; las cosas se podrían intensas.

Alguien toca la puerta.

―Adelante. ― digo con tranquilidad.

Levanto la vista y como si los hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, dos figuras muy conocidas aparecen frente a mí.

―Hermano… ¿podemos hablar?

Observo a Rukia quien se ve notablemente nerviosa y luego a Kurosaki quien me observa serio.

―Si es de importancia…―respondo de manera indiferente, a pesar de que estoy impaciente por entender esta historia. ―Tomen asiento…―Obedecen mi mandato de inmediato. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

―Bueno…verás…

―Amo a Rukia y quiero que lo sepas.

Tan insolente como siempre…

― ¡Ichigo! ―le regaña, frunciendo el ceño. ― ¡¿Para qué ensayamos si lo ibas a decir así de todos modos?!

― ¡Bueno, enana, dijiste que debíamos ser directos!

― ¡Tambien te dije que con tacto y educados, anormal! ―volvió a rebatir. ― ¿Qué es eso de llamarlo por su nombre de manera tan familiar?

―Lo llamaré Byakuya hasta el día de mi muerte; si no le gusta, pues que se aguante. ―siento una vena palpitar en mi frente. Habla de mi persona cómo si no estuviese presente…

Se desafían con la mirada como si se tratase de un juego de quién cedía primero, pero como siempre, algo curioso pasaba entre ellos. Aunque sus facciones denotaban enojo, no se sentía ese sentimiento en el ambiente; ellos tienen una manera muy peculiar de interactuar…

Carraspeó para acabar con el argumento sin sentido…

―Entonces…ahora son una pareja... ¿cómo han tomado la situación sus parejas oficiales?

Mi pregunta los toma por sorpresa; sé que esperaban una reacción muy diferente de mi parte.

―Ya hemos hablado con ellos al respecto. ―es la simple respuesta del Kurosaki. Lo observo por unos momentos y analizo su lenguaje corporal. A pesar de que mi pregunta hizo que se tensara, su mirada seguía denotando seguridad y determinación. ―Escucha: sé lo importante que es para Rukia tu opinión y es por eso que he venido. También sé que lo que hemos estado haciendo estos últimos meses no es lo correcto, pero honestamente, no puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar; no me arrepiento de todo lo que ha resurgido entre los dos porque me abrió los ojos y ahora, a pesar de que no todo es perfecto dada la situación, Rukia está a mi lado y eso es más que suficiente.

Mi expresión sigue siendo la misma, pero por dentro, estoy sorprendido. De todas las personas, no esperé que justamente sea el que se está expresando tan fácilmente en mi presencia. No es cómo si no lo hiciese antes; el insolente no perdía la oportunidad de hablar conmigo con cero respeto hacia mi posición y rango, pero esto es diferente, porque ahora me habla de sentimientos que involucran a mi hermana menor y lo hace con tanta seguridad, que no puedo concebir que sea el mismo Kurosaki altanero de siempre y menos aún, que esté entrelazando sus dedos con mi hermanita sin importarle mi presencia.

―Kurosaki, retírate…

―Pero…

―Ahora. Quiero hablar con mi hermana ―vuelvo a decir. Observo como busca algún tipo de contestación por parte de Rukia, quien le asiente, forzando una media sonrisa. Gruñe por lo bajo y sale de la habitación, sin antes dirigirme una mirada que yo interpreté de advertencia.

Realmente es la persona más insolente que he conocido en mi larga existencia…

Me aseguro de que realmente se ha ido para concentrar mi atención en Rukia. Se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, señal de los nervios que la embargan, gesto que su hermana mayor solía hacer también.

―Yo…

―Ya lo sabía. ―digo, sorprendiéndola. ― Ichika pasó por aquí hace poco; no se veía nada feliz.

―Lamento si te importunó. ― me dice. Noto que su tono se torna triste y hasta desolador ante la mención de su única hija. Estoy al tanto del pasado de Rukia y hasta de Renji y sé cuánto se esfuerzan por brindarle a su hija todo el amor y las comodidades que ellos no experimentaron en su infancia. Conociendo a Ichika como la conozco, estoy seguro de que antes de salir disparada como un huracán de su hogar, le dijo un sinfín de cosas hirientes a su madre que ni siquiera puedo comenzar a imaginármelas…

Y sé que, aunque las palabras venían de una niña que no podía ni comenzar a entender las implicaciones de un divorcio realmente, Rukia debió sentir las palabras como dagas directas a su corazón…Desde que mi sobrina nació, mi hermana menor solo vivía para ella. Su personalidad había permanecido casi intacta, pero cuando se trataba de Ichika, salía ese lado maternal y cariñoso que ninguno habíamos presenciado con anterioridad.

Y estoy totalmente seguro de que, si ha decidido estar con Kurosaki, es porque el sentimiento era mucho más poderoso que ella. Si lo pudiese controlar, solo por no lastimar a la pequeña Abarai, permanecería al lado de Renji sin dudarlo.

―No lo hizo. ―respondo. ―Llegó triste y me dijo lo que había escuchado; incluso me preguntó si podía hacer algo para evitar la inminente separación ―Rukia es incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. Solo necesito que me responda una pregunta para dar por terminado esta conversación. ― ¿Realmente lo amas al punto de cambiar toda tu existencia solo por él? ―Me observa directamente a los ojos por primera vez y no tarda en responderme con la misma seriedad con la que Kurosaki me había respondido con anterioridad

―Él ya ha cambiado toda mi existencia y hasta el día de hoy, lo sigue haciendo―me responde y yo no necesito más respuesta que aquella.

―Bien…convocaré una reunión del consejo y discutiré el asunto de tu separación; no será fácil, pero no es como si tuvieran como impedirlo.

― ¿Solo así? ― pregunta notablemente sorprendida.

―No te entiendo; debes ser un poco más específica. ―le respondo.

― ¿No te opondrás? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

―Puede que seas de la nobleza, pero es tu vida y tú decides cómo vivirla. ― respondo. ―Yo también desafié a todos para casarme con tu hermana y no hay un solo día donde me arrepienta de mi decisión. ―le digo de manera calmada, a pesar de que los recuerdos me embargan. ―Si realmente Kurosaki vale la pena para ti, no tengo ningún derecho de opinar al respecto. ― me pongo de pie y la observo: mi expresión inquebrantable como siempre. ―Tu hermana nunca me perdonaría el hecho de que no velara por tu felicidad; si eres feliz…hazlo…

Sus ojos se cristalizan mientras me dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Se levanta de su lugar y, sorprendiéndome sobremanera, me abraza. Realmente no esperaba esa reacción. Ella y yo no somos las personas más afectuosas, así que, el hecho de que ella se olvide de todo y me abrace como lo hace, es algo que jamás hubiese anticipado.

―Gracias, hermano…gracias por todo…―me dice.

Sé que esas gracias van más allá de este momento. Me agradece por todo lo que he hecho por ella porque, aunque no lo demuestre, he tenido que meter la mano en el fuego por ella en más de una ocasión y ella lo sabe, lo entiende y nunca reprocho mi falta de tacto con ella porque entiende que yo simplemente no soy del tipo demostrativo sentimentalmente hablando.

Nuestra relación ha mejorado más de lo que pensaba cuando la adoptamos y es que Rukia se había esforzado tanto en agradarme…Sé que a veces lo duda, pero ella había logrado tantas cosas en su vida profesional como shinigami y en la personal como amiga, madre y esposa, que simplemente era imposible no sentirme orgullosa de ella; solo me gustaría que Hisana estuviera aquí para verla…

Coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza y le doy una leve caricia; ese es mi abrazo.

―No hay nada que agradecer. ―le digo. Ella se separa de mí, limpiando las lágrimas que habían aparecido en su rostro. ― Ahora, ve con la fiera a que llamas novio; iré al consejo más tarde a plantear la situación.

Ella asiente, me dedica una media sonrisa y sale de mi despacho.

Por mucho que me molestase estar relacionado de una manera tan directa con Kurosaki, no puedo dejar de admitir que, si no fuese por él, las cosas serían muy diferente. Rukia estaría muerta, no hubiese ascendido hasta el puesto más alto que un shinigami puede tener…no sería feliz…no tendría aquella paz que se refleja en sus ojos. Mi orgullo nunca dejara que lo diga en voz alta, pero le debo unas cuantas al insufrible de Ichigo.

Suspiro.

Los ancianos del Consejo arderán en furia al mencionarles la palabra "divorcio", pero no queda otra alternativa. Ya deberían estar acostumbrados a los actos "totalmente inmorales y fuera de las leyes del clan" (como ellos decían) de Rukia; aun así, debo ir a dar la cara nuevamente por ella y apaciguar la tormenta que se iba a armar.

―Tu hermana es igual de impredecible que tú. ―digo al aire observando el retrato de mi tan amada esposa en el escritorio.

Si Ichigo amaba tanto a Rukia, como yo amé a Hisana, no habría ningún tipo de problema.

Pero más le vale que se comporte.

Sería muy desafortunado que tuviese un encuentro desafortunado con Senbonzakura…

* * *

 **Siempre imaginé que las perspectivas de Byakuya serían muy diferentes a la expresión desinteresada que siempre deja ver; y espero haberme acercado a ello. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews favs y follows; significa un mundo leer sus comentarios y ver que la historia les agrada.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**

 _Próxima_ _Perspectiva: Orihime Inoue **.**_


	4. Orihime Inoue

**Bleach y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Orihime Inoue**

* * *

¿Nunca han sentido que ven a través de los ojos de alguien más? Bueno…eso es lo que siento en estos momentos. Y es que parece irreal toda la situación…

" _ **Lo lamento Orihime, pero…ya no puedo con esto"**_

Y me dolía…demasiado a decir verdad. Era cierto que había notado su distancia en los últimos meses, pero pensé que era algo normal. Sé que necesitaba su espacio para sus cosas y cuando estuviese listo, se acercaría nuevamente a mí. Pensé que ese momento había llegado cuando me pidió que habláramos…

Jamás pasó por mi cabeza lo que realmente me diría.

― _¿Qué ocurre?_ ― _pregunto mientras seco mis manos con el delantal. Me encontraba lavando los platos cuando el apareció totalmente serio frente a mí._

― _Quiero hablarte de algo importante._

― _Puedes decirme cualquier cosa…_

 _Presentí que sus siguientes palabras marcarían un antes y después en nosotros…_

― _Lo lamento Orihime, pero…ya no puedo con esto…_

 _Estoy segura de que algo se rompió en mi pecho…_

 _― ¿A qué te… refieres?_

― _Lo siento, de verdad; me siento terrible por esto. Has sido la mejor madre y esposa de todas y es por eso que no quiero seguir haciéndote esto…mereces alguien que realmente pueda hacerte feliz y…_

― _Ichigo…solo dilo._

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió.

― _Amo a alguien más, Orihime…_

 _Me quedé estática ante su declaración._

 _― ¿Qué? ―pregunto con incredulidad._

 _―Lo siento…― y es que no entiendo; estoy pasmada en mi sitio como si realmente no digiriera lo que me está diciendo. ―Orihime, yo…_

 _―Rukia…―escapa de mis labios en un susurro. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Toda su indiferencia había empezado cuando se había reencontrado con ella…―Es ella, ¿no es así?_

 _―Orihime…_

 _― ¡Respóndeme! ―él solo asiente y siento que en mi interior se forma un sentimiento que pocas veces empleo: ira. ― No puedes hacerme esto… ― Ichigo se pasa la mano por su corto cabello; lo he visto hacerlo antes solo cuando estaba nervioso, pero esta vez, su rostro denotaba culpabilidad ― ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ― Me sorprendo al escucharme maldecir, pero es que simplemente me niego a creerlo._

 _― Orihime…vas a despertar a Kazui…_

 _Y eso me tranquiliza un poco. No quiero que mi hijo presencie esto; ya más adelante él también tendría que enfrentar esta realidad._

 _― ¿Eso es lo único que dirás? ― pregunto, incrédula._

 _―Lo siento…― y esa repuesta me enfurece…Años de mi vida dedicados a él, en ser la mejor esposa y ahora, ¿me sale con esto?_

 _― ¿Lo sientes? ¿En serio? Todos estos años he tratado de ser la mujer que mereces, ¿y ahora me vienes con esto?_

 _―Nunca he dicho que es tu culpa…es solo que…_

 _―No soy ella; nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré…― Escupo con veneno en mis palabras. Me siento tan estúpida al estar en esta situación, que ingenuamente, creí olvidada ―Pensé que…realmente la habías superado, pensé que me querías a mí… ¡Dios, Ichigo, tenemos un hijo!_

 _El ambiente cambia ante la mención de Kazui. Nuestro hijo es nuestra prioridad ante todo y solo imaginar cómo esto repercutirá en él, no hace más que agregar tensión a la situación._

 _― Y es por él que quiero aclarar las cosas contigo; no quiero que crezca en una mentira. Desde que la volví a ver, algo en mí despertó, algo que me obligué a apartar tiempo atrás para darnos una oportunidad, pero ya no puedo; no puedo seguir en esta actuación, te hago más daño si sigo como si nada…le hago daño a Kazui si no lo afronto…_

 _―Ichigo, de seguro es una confusión, ¿bien? Es solo una confusión pasajera, a lo mejor…_

 _― No. ―responde, interrumpiéndome en el acto ― Una confusión no dura tanto tiempo._

 _Dejo escapar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa. ¿A qué se refería con tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso…?_

 _― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ― él solo se limita a suspirar._

 _―Ocho meses._

 _Ni siquiera sé que responderle de inmediato. Lo observo mientras él hace lo mismo conmigo y es que no sé qué decir. Ocho meses…ocho meses donde ha amado a otra mujer en secreto…_

 _―Entonces… ¿ustedes han…?_

 _―No; nunca hemos…llegado tan lejos. ― responde. ― No lo creímos prudente…―Limpio las lágrimas que han surgido de mis ojos y le sonrío de manera cínica. ¿De verdad cree que eso mejora la situación de alguna forma?_

 _―Claro, los muy morales…_

 _―Orihime…_

 _― ¿Y qué se supone que le dirás a tu hijo? ¿Le dirás que estás enamorado de otra mujer?_

 _―Le diré lo que un niño de su edad necesita saber…_

 _―Exacto; dile que sus padres se van a separar…―Tal vez sea la decepción que experimento, pero siento que debo alejarme un poco de todo…―Mañana temprano saldré; volveré en un par de días._

 _―No es necesario que te vayas…yo me mudaré y les dejaré el hogar a ustedes._

 _―Aun así…necesito tiempo para pensar…_

Y esa fue la última vez que intercambiamos palabras. Él durmió en el sofá y yo en nuestra habitación. Me levanté extremadamente temprano, tomé algunas de mis cosas y pasé por el cuarto de mi hijo antes de partir. Kazui es y siempre será uno de los regalos más bellos que la vida me obsequió. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, al principio sentí algo de miedo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía 21 años e iba a mitad de carrera. Ichigo y yo llevábamos par de años de noviazgo, pero, aun así, la noticia fue sorpresiva. En mi cuarto mes de gestación, nos casamos…

Ahora me pregunto si, aun sin Kazui en camino, él se hubiese casado conmigo…

Me despedí de él mientras aún dormía y salí de la residencia sigilosamente para dirigirme al hogar de la única persona que realmente podría escucharme.

― _¿Orihime? ―pregunta notablemente sorprendida de verme. ―Son las seis de la mañana, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? ―y solo con esa oración, me derrumbo por completo._

― _¡Tatsuki! ―_ _simplemente no lo contuve más. Era difícil para mí que esto estuviese pasando. ¿Qué se supone que haría de ahora en adelante?_

Obviamente, Tatsuki me pregunta que está pasando y yo en esos momentos soy incapaz de responder. Necesitaba tranquilizarme para proseguir, pero era simplemente imposible teniendo en cuenta que las palabras de Ichigo se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

― _¿Sabes qué? Iré a comprar el desayuno para darte tiempo de tranquilizarte; cuando regrese, hablaremos._

Y así es que había llegado aquí. Me tranquilicé lo mejor que pude mientras observaba la bella vista que tenía la residencia de uno de los muelles de la ciudad. Como tanto había ansiado, Tatsuki forjó una lucrativa carrera en las luchas, ganando algunos títulos importantes y hasta fama a nivel internacional. Es por eso que tenía las comodidades que observo en la linda residencia, a pesar que seguía siendo tan sencilla como la propia dueña.

Tal vez haya sido lo mejor que me dejara a solas para así poder organizar mis ideas. Ahora es que entiendo realmente lo real de la situación. Ichigo y yo nos separaremos, nos divorciaremos y yo tengo que lidiar con el hecho de que, no solo tendré un ex – esposo…también tendré una ex – mejor amiga…Va a ser difícil, lo sé, pero no se trata de mi…se trata de Kazui. En el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada, el bienestar de mi hijo está por encima de todo, incluyendo del mío. Me siento mal, es verdad, pero no por eso debo dejar que él lo vea y mucho menos, dejar que Kazui tome algún tipo de rencor hacia Ichigo. No importa lo que pase entre ambos, él ha sido el mejor padre en todo este tiempo y no es justo que por problemas que tengamos los dos, como adultos que somos, el niño tenga que tomar un bando.

Ahora bien, no sé cómo afrontaré a Rukia…

Sin que Ichigo supiera, a lo largo de estos ocho meses, he estado visitando la sociedad de Almas con el fin de hablar con ella. Había algo en mi interior que me decía que, aquella a la que yo alguna vez llamé "mejor amiga", sabía que le ocurría a Ichigo, pero siempre me desviaba de mi destino, presa del miedo a lo que posiblemente descubriría con mi visita, así que, siempre terminaba paseando por el Junrinan…El punto es que, hasta ahora, no tuve el valor de enfrentarla.

Es simplemente irónico el hecho que iba a charlar con ella para saber que le ocurría a Ichigo…

Escucho como la puerta principal se abre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

― ¡Orihime, ya volví!― la veo aparecer con un par de bolsas en la mano. Se acerca a mí y me entrega una de ellas. ―Había tanta variedad en la cafetería que traté de traerte un poco de todo. ―me explica dedicándome una sincera sonrisa que yo soy incapaz de devolverle. ―Muy bien… ―comenzó a decir. Se sentó frente a mí y abrió su desayuno. ― ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con Kazui? ―niego con la cabeza.

―Tiene que ver con Ichigo…

― ¿Y ahora qué hizo el gruñón ese? ―me dijo tomando un bocado de su sándwich.

―Nos vamos a separar…―se atraganta de inmediato. ― ¡Tatsuki! ¿Estás bien? ―se da unos golpecitos en el pecho.

―Sí…eso creo. ―me dice― Pero espera un momento…¿Cómo que se van a separar? ¿Pero por qué…?

―Él quiere a alguien más…y ella le corresponde…

―Pero… ¡¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera…?!― se calla abruptamente y entrecierra los ojos. ―Rukia…―Es increíble como todos llegan a la misma conclusión tan rápido…―Es ella, ¿no es así? ― yo solo me limito a asentir. ―Maldita sea…―murmura entre dientes y guarda silencio. No sé si debería preocuparme al respecto. Tatsuki es de esas personas que son menos peligrosas cuando están gritando a los cuatro vientos lo enojada que está, pero ahora, solo se limita a pensar con el ceño fruncido y eso me aterra…―Sabía que aquella reunión traería consecuencias…

Me sorprendo ante esa afirmación.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―ella parece dudar. ―Dime…

―Bueno… ¿realmente no notaste nada raro cuando vino de visita hace unos meses? ―yo niego con la cabeza.

―Solo dime…―le digo impacientándome en el acto. Si era tan obvio, ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?

―Las miradas, la complicidad…las risas… ¿de verdad no viste nada de eso?

―No. ―respondo de manera sincera.

No miento; no noté absolutamente nada. Estaba tan entusiasmada por aquella reunión que lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza era notar las interacciones que ocurrieron entre ellos. Se supone que nos reuniríamos todos como en los viejos tiempos y nos divertiríamos. ¿Por qué me pasaría siquiera por la mente el vigilar sus acciones?

―No creí necesario intervenir porque como no mostrabas señales de estar incómoda, no había necesidad. ― me observa por unos instantes. ―Entonces… ¿es definitivo? ―y por más que me duela, asiento. ― ¡Voy a matarlo!¡¿Acaso cree que es un jodido adolescente para estar de picaflor?! ¡Me va a escuchar! ― Formo una pequeña sonrisa: Tatsuki, tan apasionada como siempre…

Le agradezco que se solidarice conmigo, pero sé que esa no es la solución. ¿Realmente fui tan ciega? No noté las señales que mi amiga acaba de mencionarme…Luego de algunos minutos, veo cómo se tranquiliza y me observa seriamente por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Conozco esa mirada a la perfección…Siempre la utiliza cuando hay algo que siente que no debería decirme, pero que cree que es necesario que yo entienda.

Sé que me va a doler…

―Tatsuki…lo que sea; solo dímelo ―ella suspira.

―Definitivamente, lo mataré; ni siquiera lo dudes, pero…― declara. ― no puedo decir que esto me sorprende…Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que…él demostrara tal afecto hacia a ti, incluso, aunque suene cruel, siempre pensé que si Rukia aparecía nuevamente, su relación no podría afrontarlo. ― y como esperaba…dolió y cuánto... Sé que notó mi semblante de inmediato― Orihime…―Es como una rutina que siempre se repite cuando ella me dice una verdad que sabe que podría entristecerme…Yo me entristezco, ella se arrepiente de habérmelo dicho y yo le sonrío diciendo un "no te preocupes" para que no se sienta mal, pero esta vez, no hay sonrisa.

―Iré a dar una vuelta…

―Pero tu desayuno…

―Comeré luego…―sin darle tiempo a responder, me levanto y dejo la residencia sin mediar una palabra más. Sé que Tatsuki no lo dijo para herirme adrede, pero ella solo confirmó lo que yo venía pensando desde hace tiempo. ¿Acaso era cuestión de destino? Muchos decían que el vínculo entre ellos era algo irrompible y que trascendía más allá de lo que entendíamos, pero yo hablé con Rukia años atrás, quise dejar las cosas en claro y por eso pensé que todo estaba superado.

― _Rukia, yo…quiero a Ichigo._ ― por unos momentos, no me responde. ― _¿Rukia?_

― _¿Por qué…me dices esto?_

― _Porque te considero una de mis mejores amigas y si sientes algo por él, yo…_

― _Pero que cosas dices; ¿qué sentimientos podría tener yo por ese idiota?_ ― _me sonríe y toma de mi mano._ ― _Si realmente lo quieres, debes decírselo…_

Y yo tomé su consejo.

Han pasado diez años desde aquel día y no puedo creer que sus palabras hayan sido falsas. Por Dios, ella tiene una hija, ¿no ha pensado en ella? ¿Ni en Renji? Estaba a punto de ser parte de una relación que destruiría varias más… ¿y ni siquiera vendría a confirmármelo en la cara?

Me detuve en seco.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado donde me encontraba. Mi cuerpo me llevó a aquella secundaria a la que alguna vez asistí y donde compartí momentos tanto con Ichigo como con Rukia, pero sobre todo…donde descubrí mis poderes.

Tal vez mi escape momentáneo no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos…

* * *

Cuando la Sociedad de Almas nos otorgó nuestras propias Mariposas del Infierno, pensamos que eran innecesarias, más aun teniendo en cuenta que, a excepción de Ichigo, ninguno éramos ni somos shinigamis (especialmente Uryu que se negó a aceptarla), pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, me alegro de haber aceptado la mía. Despejar mi mente es mucho más fácil en la Sociedad de Almas que en el mundo de los vivos. Es como si todas las responsabilidades que tengo se esfumaran durante esos breves instantes de paz. Debo admitir que a veces, siento que alguien me observa cuando recorro los senderos del Jurinan, pero creo que son paranoias mías porque nunca he visto a nadie…No sé si son viejos fantasmas del pasado producto de todas las batallas que tuve que presenciar, pero no dejo que esa intranquilidad me detenga; me gusta venir de vez en cuando y no dejaré que una sensación extraña me lo impida.

Así que me dirijo al pequeño lago que baña los límites del distrito. Me siento a sus orillas y dejo que mis pensamientos fluyan libremente. El lugar era tan pacífico, tranquilo y solitario que no noté lo profunda que fue mi reflexión. Llegué a ese lugar enojada, pasé a estar triste, luego a sentirme traicionada y, finalmente, me siento confundida y vulnerable. No sé a quién acudir…Siento que nadie entendería bien lo que siento en estos momentos…tal vez Renji podría hacerlo, pero él y yo tenemos personalidades muy diferentes y dudo que esté tomando la situación de la misma forma que yo.

―No sé qué hacer…―me digo a mí misma.

No tengo las ganas de discutir ni de llorar, estoy simplemente allí, tratando de organizar mis ideas porque sé que tengo muchas cosas que enfrentar a partir de ahora. Debo enfrentar a Ichigo, a Rukia, a mis amigos, a mi hijo…

Dejo salir un fuerte grito al aire, que rompe de inmediato la tranquilidad del ambiente, como un intento de dejar salir toda la frustración que embargaba mi ser…

― ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ― mi mente se pone en blanco ante aquella voz.

―Esa voz…― Muy bien, oficialmente, la situación me estaba volviendo loca… ¿Cómo era posible que escuchara la voz de alguien que hace más de diez años despareció, literalmente, frente a mis ojos?

―Sigues siendo extraña…―vuelve a repetir, pero yo soy incapaz de voltear para confirmar que, en efecto, no es mi mente la que juega conmigo, él debe de estar allí a mis espaldas.

Diez años…diez años donde nunca he podido dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo que representó en mi vida. Él hizo que cuestionara toda mi existencia e ideales, pero, aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que, aunque nunca lo admitiese, entendí que él solo quería que me preparara para lo que se me venía encima…y lo comprendí cuando traté de tomar su mano y se desintegró frente a mí…―Mírame…mujer…

Y eso hago…

No llego a entender las sensaciones que invaden mi cuerpo cuando veo a un hombre con las vestimentas características del distrito, de pelo negro como la noche, piel pálida y unos penetrantes ojos verdes que me observan tan inexpresivos como la última vez que los vi, con la diferencia que ya no portaban aquellas líneas que parecían lágrimas que brotaban de ellos. Era él, era el mismo Espada que fue mi custodio, que fue mi enemigo, que fue mi estudiante sobre lo que era sentir, el que me ayudó, sin saberlo o quererlo, a ser más fuerte. Es él…solo que más…humano.

―No puede ser…― él comienza a acercarse a mí y mi mente se pone en blanco. ―Ulquiorra…

* * *

 _ **Un poquito más largo de lo habitual, pero por fin, pude terminarlo. Puede que la aparición de Ulquiorra pueda sorprender a algunos, pero quise probar con él, ya que es una relación que siempre me ha intrigado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows; es un placer contar con su apoyo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**_

 _ **Cuídense,**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _Próxima Perspectiva: Renji Abarai_


	5. Renji Abarai

**Bleach y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Renji Abarai**

* * *

El drama no viene incluido en mi personalidad. Nunca le he dado mucha importancia a las situaciones que me rodean, al menos que se trate de una situación de vida o muerte o…si se trataba de Rukia…Desde pequeño, si su nombre salía a flote en una conversación, mi atención se activaba de inmediato. Al principio, era por la simple curiosidad de conocerla mejor y entender como esa pequeña niña era capaz de tener un temperamento que superaba su tamaño con creces, luego, ya era cuestión de sobreprotección. Cuando me di cuenta de lo especial que era, golpeaba a cualquier persona que se atreviese a tan siquiera pronunciar una palabra mal sonante contra ella.

Yo explotaba…así de sencillo.

Pero bien, me trasladé demasiado al pasado; lo que realmente me carcome en estos momentos, es que ella, mi mejor amiga, esposa y madre de mi hija… me deja…

― _¿Por qué no estás dormida? No tienes que ir a tu escuadrón hasta mediodía._ ― _pregunto desorientado. Es realmente temprano para que cualquiera de los tres estemos despiertos. Ella no me responde y ahí, sé que algo anda mal._ ― _¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto y casi de inmediato llega a mi mente la conversación de la noche anterior. ― ¿Es… por lo de anoche?_

― _No puedo hacerlo, Renji…_

― _Tal vez no sea el momento, discúlpame, es solo que…_

― _Me refiero a todo…―me dice y al principio no entiendo. ―Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir…_

― _¿Con qué?_

― _Con esto, Renji…con nosotros…_ ― _responde y yo me quedo helado. No puede ser cierto…_

― _Rukia…no me parece divertido…_

― _Hablo en serio. ― mi cerebro no es capaz de procesar lo que acabo de escuchar._

― _Rukia… ¡¿qué demonios?!_ _―exclamo no muy alto, consciente de que mi hija duerme a pocos pasos de nosotros. ― ¿Cómo me vienes a decir semejante cosa, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana?_

― _Renji…_

― _No, no. ―la detengo en el acto. ―No puedes venirme con algo así de repente; no entiendo…_

― _¡¿De repente?! ―me rebate. ― ¡No puedes estar hablándome en serio!_

― _¿De qué hablas?_

― _Por favor, Renji; han sido meses desde la última vez que tú y yo hemos convivido como una pareja felizmente casada._

 _Y tenía razón, pero lo atribuí a todas las responsabilidades que ambos teníamos. Entre las labores de capitana de Rukia, mis deberes como teniente y las travesuras de nuestra pequeña hija hiperactiva que no dejaba de meterse en problemas, no teníamos ni tiempo ni energía para tan siquiera preocuparnos en asuntos matrimoniales, pero, aun así, no era la explicación que estaba buscando; no tenía sentido lo que me decía._

― _No le des vueltas a las cosas; dímelo de una vez._

 _La veo suspirar y me preparo para la respuesta que sé que no me gustará._

― _Amo a otra persona. ― Me quedo de piedra por unos instantes como si ella estuviese hablándole a alguien más porque simplemente no puede ser… A mí, a quién ha estado desde el principio con ella, su esposo… ¡el padre de su hija!... ¿Y saben lo peor del caso? Que sé exactamente quién es el otro hombre en su vida. Sonrío con ironía. ― ¿De qué te ríes? Te estoy hablando de algo serio._

― _Me rio de lo iluso que fui todo este tiempo…―respondo. ―al pensar que Ichigo realmente no era más que un amigo…_

― _Yo no he mencionado a Ichigo…_

― _¿Es necesario que lo hagas? ―le pregunto. Es él; no tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Hasta cierto punto, toda la situación me parece irreal; siento que en cualquier momento me despertaré de esta horrible pesadilla, pero el tiempo avanza y no despierto porque..._

 _Ésta es mi nueva realidad…_

 _Por algunos momentos, el silencio reina entre nosotros. Sé que ella lo hace por temor a mi reacción o de cómo pueda interpretar sus palabras. De seguro sabe lo que estoy pensando, soy un libro abierto para ella…_

― _No te utilicé, Renji…―me dice, adivinando mis pensamientos a la perfección. ―Cuando éramos niños, me gustabas y quería estar contigo, después de todo, éramos una familia, pero… cuando te vi tan dispuesto a dejarme ir sin problemas con los Kuchiki, yo…_

― _Pensé que era lo mejor para ti, no pensé…_

― _Y eso lo sé ahora, pero en ese entonces, realmente pensé que, como ya tenías otras personas como Hinamori o Kira, ya…no me necesitabas…―Me sorprendo notablemente; nunca pensé que se sintiese así. Lo único que quería era que ella fuese feliz y pensé que ser adoptada por los Kuchiki era lo mejor que le podría pasar: sería shinigami, tendría una familia…recibiría todo lo que se le había negado desde el inicio de su existencia. ― Así que, yo traté de hacer lo mismo. Conocí a mi capitán, a Kaien y…, aunque no lo creas, por ocasiones me sentía mal porque la forma en que me trataban y defendían de aquellos que no creían en mí, me recordaba tanto a ti…_

― _¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así?_

― _No creo que hubiese sido diferente; en ese entonces, solo te importaba ser más fuerte y me hubieses regañado por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas. Además, después de que me adoptaran, no tuvimos la mejor relación que digamos; casi nunca hablábamos y si lo hacíamos, era por simple cordialidad. ―guardo silencio. ―El punto es que dos eventos me marcaron para siempre: la muerte de Kaien y…mi encuentro con Ichigo…―dice―De alguna forma, Ichigo y yo creamos un vínculo que, hasta el día de hoy, no logro explicar, pero desde aquella noche cuando aparecí en su habitación, nada volvió a ser lo mismo…_

― _Y entonces… ¿por qué dices esto después de diez años? No te entiendo…Dices que no me has utilizado, pero tus acciones denotan todo lo contrario…―ella sonríe con tristeza en sus ojos._

― _Sé que suena así, lo admito, pero hace diez años, aunque sentía algo por él, pensé que lo mejor para todos es que no dijera nada, especialmente, porque no sabía si el sentía lo mismo._

― _Así que, te conformaste con el iluso más cercano…_

― _Claro que no. ―responde de inmediato. ―Cuando correspondí tus sentimientos, había pasado un tiempo ya desde que Ichigo y yo habíamos perdido contacto y, en ese tiempo, tú te comportabas como aquel Renji del que estuve enamorada tiempo atrás e, inevitablemente, mis sentimientos volvieron…o por lo menos eso pensé…― explicó. ―Te juro que no fingí nada de lo que pasó en estos años, pero…_

― _Volvió él…―completo con notable molestia en mi voz y ella solo se dedica a asentir._

― _Pero te juro que pensé que lo había superado y que verlo nuevamente no haría diferencia alguna…me sentía satisfecha contigo y con Ichika y nunca imaginé que de tan solo verlo…me sintiera tan…confundida…_

 _Y por alguna razón, la palabra "satisfecha", me entristece…_

― _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes si lo hubieses hecho…_

― _¿En qué, Renji? ¿Cómo ibas a hacer que lo que sentía y aun siento se esfumase? Fueron diez años donde suprimí mis sentimientos con miedo a dañar a todos, pero al final, fue imposible escapar para siempre…―dice. Sé que no es fácil para ella contarme todo esto. Rukia nunca ha sido la mejor en cuanto a expresar sus emociones y pensares a los demás y veo que le cuesta, especialmente, porque no quiere lastimarme más._

 _Pero duele, mucho, a decir verdad, porque sé que no puedo hacer nada. Si ella, quien era una experta en alejarse de las personas y crear una especie de barrera entre sus sentimientos y los demás, ya no podía seguir reprimiéndose, no había forma de que yo pudiese convencerla…_

― _Entonces…no hay nada que hacer…_

― _Yo…lo siento…_

― _No quiero escuchar una disculpa más, Rukia; nunca te disculpes por sentir…_

― _Renji…_

― _Admito que estoy enojado, se podría decir que hasta furioso y ni siquiera quiero empezar con lo dolido que estoy porque yo…te amo y siempre lo he hecho, pero…sobre todo, siempre he querido que seas feliz…incluso si no es conmigo…―respondo. ― Ahora bien, no puedes esperar que esté feliz. Por ahora, tengo que…digerirlo, así que, no te tomes muy en serio todo lo que diga mi orgullo herido…_

 _Ella me dedica una tímida sonrisa y eso es suficiente para mí…_

No creo que muchos hombres entiendan mi posición en este momento… ¿Qué clase de hombre estaría tranquilo de saber que su esposa lo dejaría por otro? Muy pocos, estoy seguro, pero no creo que valga la pena crear rencores entre nosotros; tenemos una hija y no creo que sea lo mejor para ella que sus padres se distancien…

Hablando de Ichika…

 _Nos mantenemos en silencio, simplemente observándonos y temiendo hacer la pregunta que finalmente decido soltar._

― _¿Cómo se lo diremos a Ichika?_

― _No lo sé…no quiero que sufra._

― _Eso es algo que debiste pensar antes, ¿no crees?_

― _Renji…―me advierte. No puedo evitarlo; le advertí que mi orgullo estaba herido…_

― _No te preocupes, ya me explicaste todo y no hay nada más que hacer; lo único que me importa por los momentos es que mi hija esté bien…Así que, debemos de pensar cómo explicarle que nos separaremos y que tú…amas a alguien más…_

― _¡¿Qué?! ― ambos giramos hacia el origen de la exclamación y palidecemos al instante._

― _Ichika…―susurro; esto no es bueno…_

― _Hija…―Rukia trata de acercarse, pero ella se aleja._

― _¡No! ―responde― ¡Eres la peor mamá del mundo!_

 _Eso no se lo puedo permitir…_

― _¡Ichika Hisana Abarai! ¡No le respondes así a tu madre! ― suelta un chillido molesto mientras las lágrimas surgen de sus ojos. Odio cuando llora, lo detesto con toda mi alma, pero no puedo permitir que le levante la voz a la mujer que le dio la vida y que no ha hecho más que vivir para ella._

― _¡Deja de defenderla, papá! ¡Se va a ir! ¡Nos abandonará! ― estoy a segundos de perder mi modo autoritario; soy débil ante su llanto._

― _Hija, yo nunca…_

― _¡No quiero escucharte!_

― _¡Suficiente! ―exclamo, asustándola de inmediato. ―Si le faltas al respeto una vez más a tu madre, estas castigada._

― _Pero…¡¿por qué la defiendes?! ¿Acaso no entiendes? Se va, te dijo que se va a separar de ti…_

― _No importa qué, es tu madre y no tienes ningún derecho a levantarle la voz. ― Se muerde el labio para aguantar los sollozos que amenazan con salir de su boca. Rukia se acerca, notablemente triste, casi desesperada cuando se arrodilla frente a ella y limpia las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas._

― _Ichika, debes entender que eres lo más preciado que tengo y que nunca te abandonaré. ―comienza a decir. ― Que las cosas entre tu papá y yo no hayan funcionado, no significa que dejaremos de sentir lo que sentimos por ti._

― _Yo… no quiero…que se separen…―dice entre hipidos. Y la entiendo perfectamente; incluso cuando estábamos enojados, nunca lo demostramos frente a ella, por lo que, esta separación, debe ser más que sorpresiva para ella―Siempre…dices que, si mi petición está dentro de tus posibilidades, me la cumplirías…―ella le observa de manera triste._

― _Esta no te la puedo cumplir, mi vida…―le responde. Esa respuesta solo logra que se enfurezca más. Se aleja de ella con odio en sus ojos. ―Ichika…_

― _¡Te odio, mamá! ―y sale corriendo._

― _¡Ichika! ―llamamos al unísono, sabiendo de antemano que era en vano. ―Iré por ella…―anuncio, pero ella me detiene._

― _Aunque la alcances, es muy poco probable que te escuche; debes esperar a que se tranquilice. ― y sé que tiene razón. Ichika y Rukia tienen el mismo temperamento explosivo y si alguien podía comprender cómo se sentía en esos momentos, era ella. ―Yo debo irme…―asiento. Veo como recoge su ahora largo cabello en una coleta y se coloca su chaqueta de capitana. ―Nos vemos luego, Renji…_

Es increíble cómo sentí un doble sentido en esas palabras. Es como si representara más de lo que ella trataba de dejar dicho. Rukia lo dijo como un hasta luego, yo lo entendí como un adiós a lo que teníamos.

Y pensar que la noche anterior le había propuesto tener otro bebé, pensando que era lo que necesitábamos, pero ahora suena tan inverosímil mi propuesta…

Arrojo una piedra al lago. El mismo lago que hace tantos años atrás ella y yo frecuentábamos para pescar y en el que yo supe que la quería. ¿Y cómo no? Rukia no era una chica común y corriente y eso me atrajo desde el principio. Tal vez era mandona y con un temperamento que aterraría a hombres que le triplican la estatura, pero también es cariñosa, cordial, humilde…y eso lo compensaba todo.

Suspiro nuevamente. Traté de despejar mi mente a través de mis labores como teniente, pero mi capitán tenía otros planes para mí.

― _Aquí estoy, capitán; disculpe mi retraso. ―Mi capitán me observa con su expresión habitual._

― _Pensé que hoy te ausentarías. ―responde simplemente._

― _Tuve un contratiempo esta mañana._

― _Lo sé; por eso me extraña tu presencia. ―lo observo extrañado. ¿Acaso…? ― Estoy al tanto de la situación y es por eso que, te daré tres días libres para que aclares tus ideas…_

― _Capitán, no es necesario…_

― _Es una orden, Abarai…_

Y así conseguí unas mini-vacaciones que no buscaba. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, puede que sí necesite estos días libres. Tengo mucho en qué pensar y podría arruinar mis labores como teniente y, por consiguiente, enojar al capitán más complicado de todos…

A decir verdad, creo que trata de evitar una tragedia.

En fin, mis pensamientos comienzan a divagar…Recuerdo aquel día cuando la conocí y formamos junto a nuestros demás amigos la tan ansiada familia que necesitábamos. Desde un principio, Rukia destacó…No era como aquellas niñas insulsas que tanto me irritaban, ella era de aquellas que nunca se lamentaban por nada, sino que actuaba, mayormente para lograr un bien colectivo. Se preocupaba de que cada quien recibiese lo justo de lo que lográbamos recolectar cada día y de que nadie se atreviese a abusar de los demás…Lo que le faltaba en estatura, le sobraba en temperamento…y en bondad.

Inevitablemente, los años pasaron…

Nosotros crecimos y, lamentablemente, nos fuimos quedando solos a medida que aquel horrendo lugar reclamaba las vidas de nuestros amigos. Ya no podíamos más; necesitábamos salir de ahí y así fue que ambos acordamos que seríamos shinigamis.

El resto es historia…

Entre todas las peleas, posibles ejecuciones y destrucciones totales a la Sociedad de Almas, mis sentimientos fueron creciendo de una manera que jamás anticipé. Cuando todo acabó y le pedí tiempo después que fuese mi novia, no esperaba un sí, si soy honesto. Siempre prensé que me veía más como un hermano que como algo más y es por eso que me emocioné cuando mi pregunta fue respondida de manera afirmativa. No éramos la pareja más demostrativa de todas en público, pero cuando solo se trataba de nosotros dos, era una historia diferente. Sin la incomodidad del ojo público, teníamos la libertad de ser nosotros mismos en todo el sentido de la palabra tanto como compañeros como amantes…

Ahora bien, Ichika fue una muy grata sorpresa.

No estábamos casados, ni mucho menos pensábamos en tener un bebé, pero las cosas simplemente sucedieron y teníamos a Ichika en camino. Ni siquiera puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando la vi por primera vez…Mi pequeña princesa vino al mundo y se convirtió en mi todo. Amé aquellas noches que pasé observándola dormir plácidamente, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos…todo lo que venía de ella era simplemente preciado. Era mi orgullo, el mejor regalo que alguna vez recibí…

Y fue Rukia quien me la entregó…

Suspiro. Me acuesto en el polvoriento suelo y miro al cielo.

No estoy aclarando mis ideas, estoy entrando en la nostalgia y eso es contraproducente en mi caso…

― ¡Papá! _―_ me siento de inmediato; al principio pienso que es mi imaginación, pero el llamado continúa. A la distancia, veo a mi hija correr hacia mí y lanzarse a mis brazos de inmediato _._

― ¿Ichika? ―digo aun confundido, pero correspondiendo su abrazo. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho miles de veces que tienes prohibido andar por estos lugares al menos que alguien responsable esté contigo. ―la regaño. Yo viví en este distrito y estoy familiarizado con otros tantos más, y sé de antemano lo peligroso que pueden ser estos sitios para los niños.

―Lo siento, es que…sentí tu reiatsu y quise venir a ver si…estabas bien…―me dijo algo cohibida por mi anterior regaño. A veces me sorprendo de sus habilidades; a su edad, no debería ser capaz de sentirme a tanta distancia ― ¿Estás bien? ―yo le sonrío.

―Claro que sí. ―es imposible enojarme por mucho tiempo con ella. Ante los demás, Ichika daba la impresión de ser una salvaje niña que no le teme a nada, pero cuando está conmigo o con Rukia en momentos como este, se transforma en la pequeña más adorable de todas. ― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Parece querer decir algo más, pero se contiene y me observa con aquellos preciosos ojos que heredó de su madre. No me resisto más… deposito un tierno beso en su frente y la envuelvo entre mis brazos como cuando era más pequeña. Ella no se opone y se aferra a mí.

― ¿Por qué no estás enojado con mamá? ―me pregunta.

―Porque no vale la pena tener rencor, princesa. ―respondo. ― Tu madre nunca tuvo la intención de herirnos…

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Si eso fuese cierto, no nos abandonaría.

―Hija, hablas como si no volveremos a verla…Tu madre te adora y jamás se alejará de ti. ―ella se mantiene en silencio. ―Ichika, aunque ahora no lo entiendas, lo que tu mamá está haciendo es lo correcto.

―Papá…

―Te digo la verdad; aunque adoro a tu madre por tantas cosas, incluyendo el hecho de haberme convertido en papá, quiero que sea feliz.

―Pero… ¿no estás triste? ― me pregunta totalmente frustrada y más confundida que antes.

―Sí, estoy triste, pero creo que es lo mejor; tal vez este cambio es lo mejor…

―No me gustan los cambios; son tontos…―dice frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Sonrío ante la imagen frente a mí.

Mi hija era realmente especial…

Luego de varios minutos, en los que asumo que está pensando en lo que le he dicho (aunque sé que sigue enojada con Rukia), ella se sobresalta y mira con pánico hacia todas las direcciones.

― ¡Kazui! ―exclama y ahora es mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Qué pasa con el Kurosaki menor?

― ¡Me olvidé de él! ―me dice. ― Estábamos jugando y entre juego y juego llegamos aquí.

― ¿Y dónde está?

―No lo sé; estábamos jugando a las escondidas, pero sentí que estabas cerca y me olvidé completamente de él― bien, ahora estaba metida en un problema doble por haber venido y traer con ella a un total forastero y ponerlo en peligro también…― Ahí viene― salta de mi regazo y vuelve a su faceta de "nada me afecta"

― ¡Ichika! ―comienza a gritar mientras corre hacia nosotros. ― ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí?

―A decir verdad, sí.

― ¡Oye! ―no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la honestidad de mi hija; no me canso de decirlo: es idéntica a Rukia. _―_ Oh, hola señor Renji. _―_ hace una pequeña reverencia y me sonríe.

―Hola, campeón. _―_ le respondo _―_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine de paseo con papá.

Como esperaba, Ichigo está aquí…

― ¿Y dónde está tu padre?

―Está con mamá. ―responde mi hija no muy feliz.

―Ichika…―le digo en modo de advertencia por si Kazui no está enterado de lo que está pasando.

―Está bien, señor Renji; lo sé todo. Solo que lo estoy tomando un tanto diferente a ella. ―responde. ―Usted está igual de triste que mi mamá, ¿cierto? ―me pregunta y por un momento, dudo en responder porque sé que me observan como si lo que yo diga, fuese la noticia más importante de todas. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo lo está tomando Orihime…

―Un poco…, pero eso no importa ahora. ―digo tratando de cambiar el tema. ― Mejor vayamos a la Academia; escuché que habrá una demostración de pelea, ¿les interesaría ir? ― ambos aceptaron de inmediato, pero sé que no logré desviar por completo su atención. Creo que entendieron que lo mejor no era preguntar más por los momentos.

Sé que la separación los afecta de una manera más profunda de lo que podemos imaginar, pero sé que los cuatro adultos de esta situación, haremos lo posible para aminorar el impacto que ya cae sobre ellos. Por los momentos, los llevaré a la exhibición y los dejaré allí para que despejen un poco la mente.

Además, Ichigo y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver…de la única manera en que siempre nos hemos entendido…

* * *

 **Se me hizo prácticamente imposible actualizar en estos días, pero por fin pude hacerlo. Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, favs y followa; nunca me cansaré de agradecerles por el apoyo.**

 **Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar,**

 **Cuídense,**

 **¡Feliz 2017!**

 **Bye!**

 _ **Proxima Perspectiva: Rukia Kuchiki**_


	6. Rukia Kuchiki

**Bleach y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

* * *

― ¿A eso llamas estrategia? ―Ichigo me observa irritado. Tal vez pueda sacarlo un poco más de sus casillas… ―Oh… ¿te molesta mi actitud, Ichigo? No es mi intención hacerte enfadar. ―respondo con aquella vocecita que tanto le molestaba que empleara y que por mucho tiempo disfruté hacer solo para fastidiarlo. ―Eres un bruto, Kurosaki…

―Enana del demonio…―sonrío.

Como ya era costumbre desde que comenzamos a entrenar meses atrás, nos encontramos en uno de aquellos espacios abiertos cercano al hogar de los Shiba. El aire fresco, el sol y la libertad de movimiento, es lo mejor para poder desenvolvernos sin mirada indiscretas.

Como es de esperar, vuelve a atacarme y yo lo esquivo con bastante facilidad. A diferencia de él, he pasado estos últimos años entrenando prácticamente sin descanso para poder mejorar mis habilidades y sé que lo ha notado. Mis habilidades de combate no han hecho más que mejorar, mis encantamientos son cada vez más poderosos y he logrado alargar el tiempo de duración de mi bankai; simplemente soy una nueva versión de mi…en todos los sentidos.

―No deberías estar hablándome así. ―le digo mientras nuestras espadas chocan entre sí. Trata de derribarme con un movimiento rápido, pero lo esquivo. Me apoyo en su rodilla y con la agilidad que siempre me ha caracterizado, lo envío a volar de una patada―Soy una capitana ahora; soy tu superior. ― Que bien se sentía decir eso, especialmente, al ver como su ceño se fruncía aún más. Sé que no está peleando a su cien por ciento, después de todo no es un combate oficial e Ichigo no ha entrenado en serio durante unos cuantos años, pero aún así, me gusta molestarlo.

―Como digas…enana…―responde con altanería, haciendo que la vena en mi frente palpite. ¿Qué le cuesta concederme eso? Aunque le duela, soy capitana y debe tratarme como tal. Se sienta en el pasto y me observa con burla ― No hay forma de que te llame así, Rukia…

Sonrío con malicia.

Utilizo mi paso flash para aparecer frente a él y sin pensarlo mucho, lo acuesto en el césped y me coloco sobre él, clavando mi zanpakuto a un lado suyo y acercando mi rostro al suyo.

―No es Rukia: es capitana Kuchiki para ti…Llevo meses diciéndote lo mismo. ―El muy cínico me sonríe coquetamente y sin ni siquiera poder impedirlo, Ichigo me atrae hacia él y me besa, a lo cual trato de resistirme al principio, pero termino sucumbiendo…como llevo meses haciendo. ―Eres un manipulador, ¿lo sabías? ―sonríe mientras me aparto de él y me recuesto en el césped a observar las nubes.

Luego de darle un pequeño tour a los Kurosaki, Kazui decidió ir en busca de Ichika para jugar un poco. No estaba muy segura de dejarlo ir solo por todo el Seireitei, pero Ichigo insistió en que no había problema. Aun así, no me termino de convencer…Kazui tenía una fuerte presión espiritual y si salía del Seiritei y divagaba por lugares alejados, podría encontrarse con un hollow y salir seriamente lastimado. Sí, estoy consciente de que el chico es fuerte y que en el pasado ha podido defenderse, pero eso no quita que sea un niño y me preocupa que su inexperiencia le juegue en contra a la hora de batallar.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, es solo que… ¿estás seguro de que Kazui estará bien por su cuenta? ― él me sonríe.

―No te preocupes; ya encontró a Ichika.

―Sí, pero…―comienzo a decir, pero él me observa sonriente. Obviamente frunzo el ceño. ― ¿Qué es tan divertido?

―No me burlo de ti, es solo que…me encanta este nuevo lado maternal tuyo. ―responde y me sonrojo al instante. ―Eres una gran madre, Rukia…

Sonrío tristemente…

―Al menos alguien lo cree… ―respondo. Sé que no debo tomarme las palabras de una niña tan a pecho, pero no lo puedo evitar. Mi única hija, mi princesa, la luz de mis ojos…me odia y por más que trate de ocultarlo, me duele.

―Muchos lo creemos…―me dice sentándose a mi lado. ― Solo tienes que darle tiempo a Ichika; sabes que todo lo que te dijo fue producto de su enojo.

―Conozco a mi hija y sé que hablaba en serio. ―respondo. ―Sé que puede ser pasajero, pero por los momentos, me odia.

En ningún momento ha sido mi intención que acepte la situación tan fácilmente. Es duro para una niña pasar por la separación de sus padres, especialmente cuando nunca vio las señales. Renji y yo éramos muy cuidadosos con lo que discutíamos frente a ella y sé que jamás vio venir esto.

Ichigo toma de mi mano y la aprieta con cariño. No somos de muchas palabras porque para entendernos, no eran realmente necesarias. Desde que nos conocimos aquella noche en su habitación, supe que mi existencia cambiaría de una u otra manera y no me equivoqué.

 _En algún momento pude haberlo visitado usando mi gigai, pero no era lo mismo…Esos 17 meses fueron un real martirio. No podría decir que estaba perdida o solitaria o simplemente no encontraba que hacer…Esta muy claro el tipo de chica que soy y nunca me echaría a llorar en las esquinas. Solo me sentía extraña; como si algo faltase…_

 _Y ese algo era Ichigo…_

 _Lo supe al sentir la emoción surgir en mi cuerpo cuando, por fin, los superiores me dieron luz verde para volver al mundo de los humanos y tal como hice en un principio, catapultar el poder oculto que yacía dentro de él._

 _Porque las palabras "Ichigo" y "sin poderes" no suena como una posibilidad lógica en mi mente._

 _Así que, sin dudarlo, comencé a cooperar con mi capitán para poder regresarle sus poderes. No fue fácil, debo admitir, pero mis ganas de devolverle sus poderes al shinigami que muchos consideraban prodigio, eran demasiadas para mi entendimiento._

― _Te ves más animada. ― escucho como alguien me dice entrando al despacho de mi escuadrón._

― _No digas tonterías; estoy como siempre, Renji ―me observa por unos momentos. ― ¿Qué pasa?_

― _Nada…―me responde. Conozco a Renji como la palma de mi mano y sé que algo lo molesta, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle, él me lo impide._ ― _Mi capitán le envió esto a Ukitake; dice que es importante. ― me entrega un papel y se dispone a irse_.

― _Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ―le pregunto, pero mi pregunta cae en oídos sordos; simplemente se fue._

En ese tiempo, no entendía que pasaba, pero luego de que conociese sus sentimientos hacia mí, entendí que se sentía amenazado por la presencia de Ichigo en mi vida…y no lo culpo. Especialmente, después de todo el fiasco de Yhwach…

 _Observar a Ichigo mientras duerme es algo que aún me confunde. ¿Cómo podía ser que el hombre pacífico y hasta angelical que duerme frente a mí, sea el mismo que me saca de mis casillas tan a menudo? Admito que tengo un temperamento explosivo, pero aun así, es increíble la facilidad que tiene para poner a prueba mi paciencia. No me malinterpreten; la mayoría de las veces son peleas sin sentido que tenemos como una rutina para sacar de quicio al otro, pero otras veces, el señor "shinigami sustituto que se sabe todos los trucos", es más terco que una mula y, aunque suene contradictorio e ilógico, mi pensar…es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de él._

 _Nunca se da por vencido a pesar de que medio mundo esté en su contra, incluyéndome a mí, pero sé que tiene un gran corazón dentro de su corteza de "chico frío", solo que no se lo muestra a todos._

 _Y ahora, que lo veo descansar tan pacíficamente luego de todo el asunto de Yhwach, solo pienso en qué debo hacer…No es que no quiera que sepa que le quiero, es que…simplemente no sé cómo. No soy una persona emotiva o sentimental y no sé cómo debo manejar una situación como ésta. Nunca, jamás, pensé que me enamoraría de nuevo después de mi desilusión con Renji muchos años atrás, y aquí estoy, pensando en cómo debo abordar al chico que quiero con esta cuestión._

 _Extiendo mi mano, inconscientemente y acaricio su inusual cabello. Si fuera tan sencillo…_

― _¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ― me sobresalto de inmediato; pensé que aun dormía…_

― _Solo te quitaba algo del cabello; no te des tanta importancia…―le respondo de inmediato y me felicito por lo rápido que pude inventar una respuesta coherente y convincente. Sonríe y me observa por unos segundos._

― _Lo que te faltaba, enana…ahora resultas ser acosadora. ― comienzo a reírme de manera sarcástica, para luego golpearlo en el brazo que aún Orihime no había atendido. ― ¡Enana! ―se quejó. ―Eso dolió; aún no me curan el brazo…―Rio malévolamente._

― _Lo sé; por algo lo hice…―me observa con enojo por algunos segundos y luego suspira resignado._

― _Eres incorregible, Rukia…―sonrío satisfecha._

 _El ambiente se tornó sereno. Él y yo no somos entes de muchas palabras, pero nos entendemos a la perefección y eso es lo que pasa en estos momentos. Nos quedamos observando, tratando de adivinar que pasa por la mente del otro…_

― _Salimos vivos de ésta, Ichigo…―le digo con nostalgia. Es increíble mirar atrás y ver todo lo que hemos pasado juntos._

― _Lo sé…―me responde. ―No pensé que la chica loca que entró a mi habitación hablando sola me traería tantos dolores de cabeza…―me responde en broma, pero para mí, no fue gracioso. Siempre he sabido que su destino cambió gracias a mí y era una sensación que no me gustaba. Él siempre dejó en claro su deseo de ser un chico normal, de vivir en paz con su familia y yo…había arruinado sus planes por completo. Le entregué responsabilidades que no le correspondían, por las cuales estuvo a punto de perder a amigos, familiares o hasta su vida y eso era una carga constante sobre mis hombros._

― _Cierra la boca…―le respondo. Vuelve a sonreír para luego quedarse con la vista fija al techo._

― _¿Dónde están los demás?_

― _Algunos están descansando, otros están observando los daños... Reparar los daños estructurales nos tomará un tiempo. ―él asintió._

― _Por fin, tenemos la paz que tanto hemos buscado. ―expresa con una media sonrisa, aun con su vista fija en el techo. ―Finalmente, tendremos esa normalidad que tanto queríamos…―Y esas palabras solo logran aumentar mi ansiedad… ¿Cómo se supone que le cuente sobre mis sentimientos si él anhela tanto ser normal? Si de alguna manera Ichigo llegase a corresponder mis sentimientos, estaría saliendo con una chica que tiene como trabajo atrapar espíritus malignos (sin contar que es la teniente de una de las divisiones), no es algo que yo considere normal…― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres decirme algo?_

― _No creo que deba…_

― _¿Es algo malo? ― me pregunta, sentándose y yo realmente no sé cómo responderle porque, aunque no lo es, siento que podría serlo._

― _Depende de la perspectiva en que se le vea…_

― _Solo dime…no tenemos secretos entre nosotros, ¿o sí? ― y tenía razón. Ichigo me ha confiado cosas tan personales como el asunto de su madre y sé que confía plenamente en mí; lo menos que puedo hacer es seguir siendo sincera con él. Su curiosidad es notoria y eso no ayuda para nada a mis nervios, pero no puedo acobardarme justo ahora. Él decidirá qué pensar o qué hacer; yo solo debo cumplir con decirle…_

― _Bueno, yo…_

― _¿Ichigo? ―y así, toda mi valentía se esfumó. Ambos giramos hacia la persona que se había asomado por la puerta. ―Oh…disculpen, no sabía que…_

― _Está bien; no te preocupes, Orihime; yo ya me iba. ―digo._

― _Rukia, ibas a decirme algo…―me dice irritado._

― _Puede esperar…―le respondo. Sé que no se convenció de mi respuesta, pero era imposible que se lo dijese con Orihime allí…― ¿Necesitabas algo? ―le pregunto a mi amiga y ésta me niega rápidamente con la cabeza._

― _Venía a curarle el brazo; ya los demás están fuera de peligro y pensé en terminar aquí. ―responde._

― _¿Puede ser después? Quiero dormir un poco más; Rukia me despertó antes de tiempo…―se acuesta nuevamente en la cama, nos da la espalda y se cubre con las cobijas._

 _Solo me limito a rodar los ojos._

― _Vámonos, Orihime; deja al bebé quejándose en soledad…―la tomo de la mano y salgo de la habitación, sin antes escuchar cómo Ichigo se quejaba de mí entre dientes. ―Es tan divertido hacerlo enojar… ―ella ríe ante mi comentario. ―Entonces… ¿qué harás ahora?_

― _No mucho; pasear un poco, despejar la mente…ha pasado mucho últimamente y es reconfortante poder respirar aire puro sin que algo trate de aniquilarte. ― Ambas reímos ante su comentario._

― _Sí…es bueno tener algo de paz…―respondo. Deambulamos sin rumbo por un rato hasta que finalmente, tomamos asiento en uno de los jardines del lugar._

― _¿Rukia? ― La observo de inmediato._

― _¿Sí?_

― _Rukia, yo…quiero a Ichigo. ― por unos momentos, mi mente se queda en blanco. Yo sospechaba, como todos los demás, que ella sentía algo por el chico, pero que me lo confesase de frente, tiene un fuerte efecto en mí ― ¿Rukia?_

― _¿Por qué…me dices esto? ― trato de aparentar desinterés, a pesar de que en mi interior sienta una verdadera revolución de emociones. Mi mente trabaja a mil por hora, a pesar de que mi expresión sigue siendo calmada. Tengo sentimientos por Ichigo, pero…no sé si soy lo que él necesita en su vida._

― _Porque te considero una de mis mejores amigas y si sientes algo por él, yo…_

 _Y con esa respuesta, me queda muy claro lo que debo hacer._

― _Pero que cosas dices; ¿qué sentimientos podría tener yo por ese idiota? ―le sonrío y tomo de su mano. ―Si realmente lo quieres, debes decírselo…―ella me sonríe agradecida. ―Gracias, Rukia; era una gran amiga._

¿Han escuchado el dicho que dice "Si amas algo, déjalo libre; si regresa, es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue"? Pues, yo dejé a Ichigo libre y al final, volvió a mí _._

En ese momento, realmente pensé que era lo correcto. Ichigo quería ser normal, estable y sin tener que preocuparse del peligro que implicaba mi profesión. Orihime lo quería y sabía que, si Ichigo no estaba enamorada de ella en el momento, seguramente lo estaría con el tiempo. ¿Qué hombre no querría estar con ella? Era divertida, alegre, desenvuelta, eso sin contar que era muy atractiva…Y ella quería a Ichigo y de corazón pensé que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que él cayese rendido a sus pies.

Debo admitir que Ichigo fue muy persistente en que le contase lo que quería decirle aquella vez que Orihime apareció, pero yo simplemente, lo convencí de que no era importante; que era una de las tantas tonterías que me pasaban por la mente.

Los días pasaron y, eventualmente, Ichigo y los demás, abandonaron la Sociedad de Almas. La despedida fue dura; ambos nos dijimos adiós como si fuésemos a vernos al día siguiente, pero cuando nos vimos a los ojos y vi aquel dolor que años atrás vi cuando él había perdido sus poderes, estuve a pocos segundos de decirle algo, lo que fuese para que dejara de mirarme así. No es como si uno de los dos fuese a morir, pero en ese momento, parecía que sí.

Cuando volviésemos a vernos, sería diferente…

― ¿En qué piensas? ―me pregunta mientras percibo por el rabillo del ojo como se pone de costado hacia mí. Yo sigo observando las nubes pasar y no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. A veces me daba la impresión de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambió.

―En la vida…

 _En el preciso momento en que Renji entró a mi habitación, supe que algo interesante iba a pasar…Empezando por el hecho de que traía un ramo de flores, su apariencia estaba más cuidada de lo normal y los nervios eran notorios en su expresión._

― _Hola, Renji. ―le saludo. ― ¿Qué pasa?_

― _Yo…yo…te traje esto. ― me dijo extendiéndome el ramo de flores. Sus manos tiemblan y yo me confundo aún más._

― _¿Por qué me das esto?_

― _Yo tengo algo que decirte…―me dice, pero por alguna razón, le cuesta expresarse y eso me impacienta._

― _¿Y bien? ― Renji se queda mirándome y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Me está mirando tan intensamente que me quedo sin palabras. Hace ya un tiempo que Ichigo y los demás habían vuelto al mundo de los vivos, Renji se había esforzado por acercarse a mí y había confundido mis sentimientos. Es como si el Renji del Rukongai hubiese vuelto por completo: había estado más atento, más cordial y más caballeroso y eso había despertado algo en mí. ― ¿Pasa algo? ― no me responde y se sienta en el suelo frente a mí. ― ¿Qué estás…?_

― _Siéntate, por favor. ― me dice y yo obedezco, más por curiosidad que porque me dijese que lo hiciese. ― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en el Rukongai cuando te enfermaste? ―yo asiento._

 _Aunque me había enfermado varias veces durante mi estadía en aquel fatídico lugar, existió una ocasión donde realmente Renji pensó que me perdería. Se trató de un simple resfriado que escaló a una neumonía que rápidamente me dejó sin fuerzas, ayudado por la desnutrición y el frio al que estaba expuesta casi a diario Si no hubiese sido por la insistencia de mis amigos en conseguir a alguien con algún conocimiento en medicina que me diagnosticó y que recetó lo que pudo, (todas medicinas naturales que mis amigos lograron preparar a duras penas) tal vez no estuviese aquí en este momento._

― _No recuerdo mucho, si te soy sincera…―ríe tristemente._

― _Y no es para menos; estabas muy mal. ―me dice― Recuerdo cuando colapsaste a la entrada de nuestra casucha. Estaba tan asustado que lo único que atiné a hacer fue tomarte entre mis brazos y tratar de hacerte reaccionar. Habías estado enferma antes, pero nunca te habías desmayado y eso me aterró…bueno, nos aterró porque todos nos asustamos. ―A través de los años, he escuchado lo que según él es necesario que sepa de ese día, pero al parecer, hay partes que por fin él quiere que yo conozca. Los chicos me habían dicho que durante todo el tiempo que estuve entrando y saliendo de la consciencia, Renji nunca abandonó mi lado. ―Estaba tan asustado de perderte que pasé esos días sin dormir, temiendo que en algún momento dejaras de respirar…_

― _¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ― pregunto, apretando el ramo de flores contra mi pecho. Lo único bueno que me dejó el Rukongai a través de los años fue Renji y que él esté contándome todo esto, hace que mi corazón se acelere._

― _Porque…allí fue que terminé de confirmar algo. ―su mirada había perdido la dureza que siempre le caracteriza, en cambio, apareció aquella mirada risueña que alguna vez yo admiré cuando él era solo un niño; ese era el Renji que hace tiempo pensé perdido. ―Mientras sostenía tu mano, quedé pensando en cómo sería todo si no estuvieses y lo que imaginé, no fue nada agradable. Allí, siendo solo un niño, decidí que sin importar que pasase, te protegería…_

― _Renji…_

― _Sé que no cumplí con mi promesa por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que estamos aquí, quiero enmendar todo lo anterior…―me dice colocando sus grandes manos sobre mi rostro. El poder de sus palabras y acciones enviaron un torbellino de emociones por todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo bien que se sienten sus manos sobre mi rostro y como, por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada de la suya. ―Te amo…―y después de eso, todo se me hizo confuso. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, era una sensación extraña, pero al mismo tiempo, placentera. No sé si es producto de la situación o si simplemente necesitaba alguna demostración de afecto, pero me gustaba demasiado lo que Renji me estaba haciendo sentir. Incluso, cuando finalmente se separó de mi (expectante ante mi reacción), lo único que cruzaba mi mente era reanudar el contacto. Renji, me ama, me lo confesó con todas las de la ley y yo necesito seguir adelante…_

 _Así que, dejo caer el ramo de flores a un lado y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos._

― _Yo también te amo…―su expresión de sorpresa me hace sonreír por breves segundos para luego reanudar el beso. Siento como sus brazos me rodean por completo y solo allí, dejo que mi mente se quede en blanco._

 _Me siento sinceramente enamorada._

En ese entonces, de verdad pensé que lo amaba, que mi destino solo lo involucraba a él, pero como luego descubrí, mis sentimientos me jugaron una muy mala pasada porque quiero a Renji, pero no al mismo nivel que a Ichigo.

Y creo fervientemente que mi razonar no tiene mucho sentido.

Conozco a Renji por tanto tiempo que de seguro muchos pensaron que era nuestro destino estar juntos para siempre. Muchas personas confunden las cosas, especialmente si existe una amistad de cientos de años entre un hombre y una mujer, pero que uno de los involucrados sienta algo, no crea una pareja automáticamente. Es un sentimiento de dos y si uno de ellos no puede entregarle su corazón por completo al otro, no hay más nada que hacer.

―No te culpes, Rukia…―me dice Ichigo y yo lo observo. ―Esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Tu y yo sabíamos que el "se conocen desde siempre", que caracterizó tu relación con Renji, y el pretexto de "la pareja más lógica" que todos veían en Orihime y yo, eventualmente, no iba a funcionar y lo sabes.

―Lo sé…

―Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

―No es una molestia, es más…una reflexión. ―le digo. ―Si aquel día te hubiese dicho que te quería…

―Hubiésemos estado juntos desde entonces. ―me responde rápidamente.

―Es lo más probable, pero si eso pasaba, ni Kazui ni Ichika hubiesen existido. ―él me observa entendiendo mi punto. ―No me imagino mi vida sin Ichika.

―Sé a qué te refieres…― y yo le sonrío. Hay muchas cosas de las que ambos podríamos arrepentirnos, pero nunca, jamás, nos arrepentiremos de la existencia de nuestros hijos. Desde mi punto de vista, Kazui e Ichika tiene una misión importante en la vida y por eso era necesario que nacieran. ― El día que Kazui nació fue único, emocionante; un día lleno de paz…

―Claro, no fuiste tú el que debió darle a luz. ― Él ríe ante mi comentario. Estuve en muchas batallas y jamás había experimentado un dolor semejante, y, aun así, no me disgusta la idea de volver a sentirlo en algún momento.

―Vale; esa te la concedo. ― yo le sonrío de vuelta

―Entonces, Kazui nació en febrero…

―Sí, el 15 de febrero; él fue nuestro regalo de San Valentín―responde. ― Kazui nació casi a medianoche. Todo pasó muy rápido, a decir verdad. ―responde.

―Qué suerte…Yo pasé casi dos días en labor de parto…― Ichika, desde que fue concebida, fue inquieta. Mis síntomas de embarazo fueron monstruosos y mi labor de parto fue largo y doloroso, pero cuando vi su sonrojada carita por primera vez, supe que había valido totalmente la pena.

― _¿Estás segura que estás bien? ―me pregunta Renji desde el umbral de la puerta._

― _De maravilla, ¿por?_

― _¿Y me lo preguntas? ―responde. ―Pasaste toda la noche en el baño vomitando; casi no has dormido nada._

 _Lo observo irritada. No tengo tiempo para estar reparando en idioteces como esa; de seguro comí algo que no me sentó bien y mi estómago está en protesta al respecto. Para mí, no es razón suficiente para dejar mi entrenamiento de lado._

― _No es nada. ― digo. Me acerco a él y me las arreglo para besarlo en los labios―Voy a entrenar; nos vemos luego._ ― _Solo había dado dos pasos cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y por mucho que trato de disimularlo, no puedo evitar caer de rodillas. ― ¡Rukia! ―escucho como Renji me llama, para luego sentir como me tomaba entre sus brazos. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa hasta que todo fue oscuridad._

 _Cuando vuelvo en sí, estoy totalmente desorientada. El lugar se me hace extrañamente conocido y me hace fruncir el ceño al percatarme de que estoy en una de las tantas enfermerías del escuadrón cuatro. Observo como algo está conectado a mi brazo y mi vista recorre el diminuto tubo hasta la bolsa con líquido colgada a cierta altura._

― _Tal vez me estoy sobre-exigiendo un poco con el entrenamiento…―susurro._

― _¿Tu crees? ―observo a mi izquierda y encuentro a Renji a mi lado. Ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia…_

― _¿Qué pasó?_

― _Te desmayaste cuando te disponías a ir a entrenar. ―me dice. ―Has dormido bastante…_

― _¿Cuánto?_

― _Medio día. ―responde y yo solo atino a mirar el techo. ―Rukia, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

― _No era de gran importancia; solo ocurrió esta vez…_

― _No me mientas; Isane me dijo que la deshidratación que tienes, no es causada solamente por vomitar la noche pasada. ―me acusa. ―Esto lleva tiempo, la pregunta aquí es… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ― no hay forma de que me escape de esta…_

― _Solo uno…_

― _¿Día? ―me pregunta._

― _Mes…―sus ojos se abren en sorpresa._

― _¡Rukia!_

― _Lo siento, ¿bien? Las primeras tres semanas solo ocurría en las mañanas, pero esta última semana se han vuelto más agresivos y pensé que pasarían pronto. ―Me observa entrecerrando los ojos; sé que me va a regañar, así que trato de prepararme mentalmente. Desde siempre, Renji ha sido sobreprotector conmigo y ahora que estamos saliendo, no ha hecho más que aumentar su cuidado sobre mí._

― _Qué bueno que ya has despertado. ―Agradezco a todo lo bueno que Isane apareciera en ese momento. Me había salvado de una discusión segura con Renji. ― ¿Cómo te sientes, Rukia?_

― _He estado mejor…―le digo y ella me sonríe._

― _Tal vez lo que te diga te anime. ― ¿Cómo se supone que algo relacionado a mi quebranto de salud podría animarme? ―Es cierto que estás deshidratada, pero la razón es más benigna de lo que crees…_

― _No te entiendo, Isane. ―comenta Renji con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que yo lo haga también._

― _Tus mareos, el desmayo, los vómitos…todo viene de una misma fuente. ―responde. ―Estás embarazada._

 _Ok… ¡¿Qué…?!_

― _Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? ― si fuese otra situación, me hubiese reído de la expresión en el rostro de mi novio, pero teniendo en cuenta que estoy tan en shock como él, no me hace gracia._

― _¿Embarazada? ―pregunto nuevamente. ― ¿Cómo…?_

― _Tu y yo sabemos exactamente como pasó…―responde y con la poca energía que he recuperado, le propino un puñetazo que lo envía al piso._

― _¡¿Crees que es momento para un comentario como ese?!_

― _Yo mejor los dejo solo…―responde Isane riendo nerviosamente mientras abandona la habitación._

 _Mi enojo por la vergüenza que acaba de provocarme el comentario de Renji disminuye gradualmente; mi mente trata de procesar el hecho de que, de verdad, crece una vida dentro de mí. Simplemente no lo creo…_

― _Entonces…―comienza a decir Renji sentado aun en el suelo. ― ¿De verdad…vamos a ser padres? ―Llevo mi mano a mi vientre. Nunca imaginé que esto pasaría, por lo menos, no por ahora. Renji se incorpora y se sienta frente a mí. Observa mi vientre con emoción y me regala la sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez vi― Vamos a tener un bebé; tendremos la familia que siempre hemos deseado. ―me besa en los labios, para luego observarme a los ojos, colocando su mano en mi plano vientre…―Esto va a ser lo mejor que nos ha pasado…_

 _Y no se equivocaba…_

―Ichika nació un 27 de noviembre. ―le digo con nostalgia.

―Es decir que cuando Kazui nació, ustedes encargaron a Ichika. ― el tono de burla en su voz es notorio.

―Idiota…―le respondo con una sonrisa en el rostro. ―Mi hija llegó al mundo para demostrarme el amor más sincero: el de una madre con su hijo…Mi vida cambió por completo y pensé que lo mejor sería renovarme un poco también. ―explico. ―Por eso dejé crecer mi cabello.

 _Ciertamente, el parto no es glamoroso. Estas interminables horas de labor de parto fueron todo, menos bellas; nunca había sentido semejante dolor en mi vida y en ese entonces ni siquiera estaba cerca el momento de dar a luz. Ahora, estoy aquí, dando mi mejor esfuerzo para que mi bebé nazca, pero no es fácil._

― _Ya casi está; solo un poco más. ―trata de animarme Isane, pero no funciona. Solo quiero que termine…_

― _Vas bien, amor…―me dice Renji a mi lado. La mirada asesina que le dedico solo hace que palidezca. ¿Cómo osaba a tan siquiera dirigirme la palabra? Era injusto que, si los dos tuvimos que ver en esto, yo sea la única sufriendo dolor. Le había dejado muy en claro lo que siento al respecto tanto verbalmente como con mis acciones; me aseguraré de que la mano que estoy apretando le duela por semanas…_

― _Bien, Rukia, cuando te diga, una vez más con todas tus fuerzas, ¿bien? ―yo asiento no muy consciente de mi alrededor; estoy agotada y no sé de dónde voy a sacar las fuerzas, pero debo hacerlo― Bien… ¡ahora! ―Y obedecí. Di mi último gran esfuerzo y vaya que valió la pena cuando escucho su llanto por primera vez. ―Felicidades, es una saludable niña. ―escucho que dice. Cubro mi boca con mis manos para amortiguar los sollozos que salen de ella…Las emociones que corren mi cuerpo son abrumadoras y no puedo evitar que se hagan presente cuando recuerdo cómo es que llegué aquí. Como tuve que luchar contra la vida, contra enemigos, con la culpa de nunca ser suficiente y aun así, no me rendí…y mi hija estará siempre aquí para recordármelo…― ¿Quieres sostenerla? ―yo asiento como puedo. Isane se acerca a mí con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y los deposita en los míos._

 _No hay palabras que describan esta sensación._

― _Es tan…pequeña. ―expresa Renji a mi lado. Está tan emocionado como yo; puedo sentirlo en su voz. ―Hola, mi princesa; bienvenida. ―dice para luego delinear suavemente su pequeña nariz._

― _Es perfecta…―susurro al fin. Me inclino un poco y beso su frente, siendo recibida de inmediato con un par de ojos idénticos a los míos. La conexión entre nosotras se creó en ese momento._

 _Y supe de inmediato que, desde ese momento, mi hija es el centro de mi universo._

― ¿Sabes algo, Ichigo? No pensé que existía un lado tan incondicional y puro en mí. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen: toda mujer tiene un lado maternal.

―Siempre lo tuviste, Rukia; solo que no lo notabas. ―me dice. ― Y sé que los demás estarían de acuerdo conmigo. ―me observa sonriente mientras acaricia mi larga cabellera. ―Eres una gran mujer y ya es suficiente malo que muchas personas te subestimen por tus orígenes y apariencia; no lo hagas tú también. Ichika es una niña muy afortunada de tenerte como su madre y ella lo sabe, aunque ahora esté enojada contigo. ―le sonrío tristemente. ― ¿Qué?

―Alguien me dijo algo parecido ya hace un tiempo…

― _No creo que sea una buena idea…_ ― _me repite Renji por enésima vez. Él y mi hermano no dejaban de repetírmelo._

― _Ya estamos a medio camino; además, es solo un momento…solo quiero que la conozca. ―le respondo observando a la pequeña bebé de tan solo tres horas de nacida, dormida en mi regazo._

 _Renji sigue empujando la silla de rueda (traída por mi hermano del mundo de los vivos exclusivamente para mí) que me contiene en silencio. Sé que no está de acuerdo, como cualquier persona racional, después de todo; solo tenía tres horas de haber dado a luz y yo debería estar descansando, pero siento que debo hacer esto. No importa cuán cansada o adolorida me sienta, necesito presentársela antes de que sea tarde…_

― _Rukia…_

― _Renji, por favor, sabes que debo hacer esto; cada día que pasa es más probable que él…―un nudo se me instala en la garganta. ― Solo quiero que la conozca antes de que sea tarde; ¿es mucho pedir? ―le pregunto y él se mantiene en silencio. El resto del camino se tornó silencioso; el único sonido que se escuchaba de vez en cuando eran los pequeños sonidos que mi pequeña hace entre mis brazos. Ha estado conmigo por pocas horas y ya no sé qué haría si no la tuviese; ella es tan especial para mí y por eso quiero que conozca a uno de los hombres que me han hecho lo que soy hoy._

― _Ya llegamos. ―anuncia y solo así aparto la mirada de mi bebé. ―Isane, dijo que estaría adentro, esperándonos. ―Renji abre la puerta y nos guía al interior de la habitación. Allí veo a Isane de pie al lado de una figura en la cama._

― _Está despierto; le dije que vendrías a visitarlo con una sorpresa. ―me responde Isane._

― _¿Rukia? ― me llama con voz rasposa. Renji nos acerca a la cama._

― _Aquí estoy…capitán Ukitake…―es duro para mí ver todos aquellos cables conectados a él, con una cánula que le brinda oxígeno. Luego de lo de Yhwach, fue claro para todos que nuestro capitán no podría recuperarse de aquello, aunque nos enorgullezca que aun esté con nosotros._

― _Me alegro…de que…estés aquí. ―dice con algo de dificultad. ―He estado preguntando por ti; quería ver como…iba tu embarazo._

― _Por eso es que estoy aquí, capitán…―le digo. ―Quiero que…la conozca._

― _¿Ya…has dado a luz?_

― _Sí; es una niña. ―suelta una risa que yo interpreto como júbilo. ―Está aquí con nosotros._

 _El capitán permanece en silencio por unos segundos._

― _Isane…ayúdame a sentarme, por favor…―todos nos sorprendemos ante su petición._

― _Capitán, no debe sobre-exigirse. ―responde la capitana actual del escuadrón cuatro._

― _Es cierto, capitán; no debe esforzarse, yo…―pero él me interrumpe._

― _Quiero cargarla; necesito hacerlo…_

― _Capitán…_

― _Yo…sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, así que, necesito aferrarme de cada momento único que me llegue a esta cama; necesito sostener a la bebé que considero mi nieta. ―su declaración me quita el aliento y hace que en mi pecho se expanda una sensación cálida. ―Quiero sostenerla…― Nadie en esa habitación tenía el corazón para decirle que no. Renji e Isane le ayudaron a sentarse en la cama y solo ahí, pude apreciar mejor su condición y, sinceramente, no me agradaba; solo hacía que sus palabras fueran más verdaderas. ― ¿Está despierta? ―asiento._

― _Se está despertando…―le digo. Renji toma a Ichika de mis brazos y se la coloca con sumo cuidado al capitán y se queda a su lado, pendiente por si acaso. El capitán Ukitake observa a Ichika con una sonrisa en su rostro, irradiando un aura de paz que sé que todos sintieron._

― _Es hermosa, Rukia…―responde y sonrío al ver como el pecho de Renji se infla de orgullo. ― Hola, pequeña…que bien que ya has despertado. ―escuchar la pizca de esperanza en su voz, es simplemente reconfortante para mí y confirma que esto era necesario. ―Puede que tenga el pelo de Renji, pero después de ahí, es muy parecida a ti. ―le sonrío. ― ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

― _Ichika Hisana Abarai. ―sonríe. ―Ichika como tributo a Ichigo por todo lo que ha hecho porque sin él, nada de esto hubiese sido posible. ―comienzo a explicar. ―Hisana…por mi hermana; se lo debo._

― _¿Por qué?_

― _Porque sé que nunca quiso abandonarme y sé que esa culpa la acompañó hasta el final de su existencia. ―Aunque nunca la llegué a conocer, sé que su accionar me trajo hasta aquí y eso siempre se lo tendré agradecida. El capitán parece satisfecho con mi respuesta. Dirige su atención nuevamente hacia Ichika que se movía inquieta entre sus brazos. ―Creo que tiene hambre…―concluyo y él comprende. ―Necesito alimentarla…_

― _Entiendo. ―me responde con algo de decepción en su voz. ―Un gusto conocerte, pequeña Ichika; es muy posible que pronto deje de verte, pero aun así, quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente seguro de que vas a hacer una bella joven, tan fuerte como tus padres. ―escucharlo decir eso, solo hace que mis emociones se descontrolen. Perder a Kaien fue duro, no sé cómo lidiaré con la partida de mi capitán. ― Eres una chica muy suertuda de tener una mamá tan genial como la que tienes; sé que no te decepcionará. ―le hace una discreta señal a Renji para que tome a la niña de su regazo. En el momento en que Ichika estuvo en los brazos de su padre, mi capitán cayó nuevamente a la cama mirando hacia el techo, como si lo único que lo mantuvo estable todo ese tiempo, fuese la bebé._

― _Ya se ha esforzado suficiente, Ukitake. ―dice Isane._

― _¿Puedo…hablar con Rukia…a solas?_

― _No creo que…_

― _Por favor…―Isane suspiró._

― _Está bien; pero no por mucho tiempo. Usted no debe esforzarse y ella tiene que amamantar a su hija. ―ambos asentimos._

 _Renji se acerca a mí y me dice que llevará a Ichika de vuelta a la habitación y que Isane esperaría afuera para llevarme con ella, o eso llegué a entender; estaba más preocupada por lo que fuese que mi capitán quisiese hablar conmigo, así que, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, respiro hondo._

― _Rukia…― me llama y yo de inmediato le presto atención. ―cuando ya yo no esté…_

― _No diga eso…_

― _Tu y yo sabemos que así será. ―responde. ―Sé que no me queda mucho y es por eso que necesito decirte algo: Cuando llegaste a mi escuadrón, sentí de inmediato el peso que cargabas sobre tus hombros y supe que de alguna forma debía ayudarte. No pensé que Kaien se me adelantaría…―dice dejando salir una pequeña risa. ―Sé que percibió lo mismo que yo y trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacerte entender algo._

― _¿Qué cosa? ―hace una pausa y me observa con aquella mirada paternal que siempre me ha dedicado._

― _Tu no debes medirte por lo que los demás piensan de ti, Rukia. ― agaché la mirada ante esas palabras. ―Sé cuántas personas te subestimaron por la forma en que entraste al Gotei 13, sin siquiera acercarse y hablar contigo; tratabas de hacerte la fuerte, pero sabíamos que te afectaba y sé que empeoró cuando Kaien murió. Todos podíamos ver la culpa en tu mirada, a pesar de que realmente, no te correspondía. Luego, apareció Ichigo…―la forma en que lo dijo, logra sacarme una pequeña sonrisa. ― ¿Cómo empezar a describirlo? Creo que él te salvó, y de alguna manera, tú lo salvaste a él. Aún no puedo creer que me uniera a su campaña para evitar tu ejecución. ―dice con humor. ―Tenía algunas dudas del plan que teníamos para salvarte, pero cuando vi el ímpetu en ese chico, no hubo duda alguna; realmente valías y sigues valiendo la pena. Has madurado tanto desde aquella vez, no solo como shinigami, también como mujer y tu hija, es la prueba viviente de aquello._

― _Capitán…―estoy sin palabras; no sé cómo responderle._

― _Tienes que ser feliz, Rukia; debes vivir plenamente, sin importar que digan los demás. El destino te ha regalado una bella hija que de seguro ya te adora y necesita que sigas creyendo en ti misma. ―me dice. ―Tal vez mañana ya no esté aquí, pero necesito que recuerdes que, para mí, tu eres como la hija que nunca tuve y que a donde sea que reencarne, sé que tu nombre quedará en mi memoria de alguna forma. ―extiende su mano y toma una de las mías. ―Estoy orgulloso de ti…y sé que Kaien también lo está…― Y no puedo contenerme más. Las lágrimas comienzan a descender por mis mejillas. ―No llores, Rukia…_

― _Yo…he perdido a tantas personas y no…creo poder aceptar que usted también se va…_

― _Es parte de la vida: unos deben irse para que otros puedan llegar. ―me responde, pero sus palabras no me consuelan; voy a perder a una de las personas más importante. ―Tal vez me pierdas a mí, pero has ganado a tu hija._

― _Capitán…―él aprieta mi mano un poco más y me sonríe._

― _Eres una gran mujer; no te subestimes. ― dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el colchón y siento como acaricia levemente mi cabello. No puedo controlar mis lágrimas; es duro pensar que pronto se iría; son tantas emociones juntas que me abruman―Sé feliz, Rukia; sé feliz…_

―Ukitake. ―dice.

―Murió unos días después…El capitán Kyoraku me entregó personalmente su chaqueta de capitán cuando me informaron que me habían ascendido a capitana del escuadrón 13… ―Ichigo se mantiene en silencio. En vez de darme palabras de aliento, decide entrelazar nuestras manos, lo cual agradezco con una sonrisa. ― Trato de recordar sus palabras todos los días, especialmente cuando llevo a cabo mis funciones de capitana. Muchos piensan que no soy digna de mi puesto; me comparan con el capitán Hitsugaya prácticamente a diario…

― ¿Por la estatura?

―Cállate…―él me sonríe como respuesta. ―A lo que me refería es que, como su zanpakuto es de hielo al igual que la mía, muchos dicen que la mía es inservible y que una vez más, mi apellido hizo todo el trabajo.

―Son unos idiotas; no le hagas caso…

―En realidad, sí debo hacerles caso. ―él me observa con el ceño fruncido. ―Debo hacerlo para poder demostrarles que están equivocados. ―le sonrío con malicia. Admito que no he sido de mucha ayuda en el pasado, es decir…hasta Riruka logró "vencerme" y por eso, entiendo que muchos duden de mi potencial, especialmente porque al ser teniente en ese entonces, muchos esperaban más de mí, pero ya es diferente. Puedo demostrarle a quien sea de qué soy capaz. Me he esforzado, no solo por mí, también por mi hija, para que se sintiera orgullosa de mí…aunque por los momentos ese no sea el caso. ―Aunque sus argumentos me parecen estúpidos; obviamente no puedo compararme con el capitán Hitsugaya: su zanpakotu y la mía poseen poderes de hielo, pero son totalmente diferentes. ―explico. ― Sode no Shirayuki es totalmente diferente a Hyorinmaru y no hay forma de compararlos.

―Las personas siempre te juzgarán por diversas razones; solo es cuestión de ignorarlas. ―me dice. ―Solo tienes que hacer como yo…

― ¿Actuar como un anti-social al que no le importa nada?

―Sí…―me responde con una sonrisa coqueta. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Ichigo suelta mi mano y en un movimiento ágil que me recuerda que no está tan oxidado como pensaba en un principio, se coloca sobre mí, aprisionándome entre sus brazos y cuidando de no aplastarme. ―Yo llamo a eso ignorar. ― me observa sonriente desde su posición, haciendo que yo le sonría. Se me queda observando por unos instantes. ― ¿Qué?

―Eres tan pequeña…―me dice y siento como la vena en mi frente comienza a palpitar.

―Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar el momento…

―No he dicho que sea algo malo…―me dice y flexiona sus brazos para rozar su nariz con la mía. ―Te extrañé, Rukia…

―Lo sé; me lo has dicho un millón de veces…

―Y puede ser que te la diga un millón más…―Aún no me acostumbro a verle este lado romántico y es evidente ante el sonrojo que aparece en mi rostro. A pesar de que no somos la típica pareja que vive derramando miel por los poros, nos entendemos a la perfección; siempre ha sido así y, al parecer, siempre lo será.

― _Diez años ya…― Ichigo suelta las palabras al viento y, por alguna razón, siento que lo dice con algo de rencor._

― _Increíble que hayan pasado tan rápido…_

― _Sí. ―responde. ―Diez años sin ninguna visita._

― _Tu podrías haber visitado también…_

― _Touché._

 _El silencio reinó por un momento. Estábamos ensimismados observando a nuestros hijos jugar; los demás estaban a metros de nosotros, disfrutando de una amena charla. Cuando nos llegó la invitación a la reunión, por un momento me paralicé. Renji se veía emocionado por ver a todos nuevamente e Ichika no podía esperar a conocer a los protagonistas de las tantas historias que yo noche tras noche le relataba; yo era otra historia. Años atrás, las cosas no quedaron claras en mi mente y temí que verlo generara algo en mí…_

 _Y no me equivoqué…, pero creo que se trata de nostalgia; espero que sea eso…_

― _¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta seria, Ichigo? ―él me observa como respuesta. ―¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ―casi se cae de espaldas al escucharme._

― _¡Enana del demonio!¡Pensé que preguntarías algo serio!_

― _Esto es serio; ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ― su cabello llamó mi atención de inmediato y es la excusa perfecta para evitar otras cuestiones._

― _Me veo mejor ahora; más maduro._

― _¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? ―respondo y veo como me observa con enojo. Tal vez, es que esté acostumbrada a su antiguo look, pero ese corte que se hizo no me termina de convencer, aunque debo admitir que, sacando su nuevo estilo de cabello, estos años lo han vuelto más guapo._

 _Sacudo la cabeza violentamente ante ese pensamiento._

― _¿Estás bien? ―me pregunta._

― _Por supuesto. ―le digo y busco retomar el tema anterior. ―Siguiendo con el tema: no es que te quede mal, es solo…diferente._

― _Sí…eso pasa con el pasar de los años; muchas cosas cambian…otras no ―me responde y siento cierta nostalgia en sus palabras. ―Por cierto, a mí sí me gusta tu nuevo look; te sienta bien el pelo largo._

― _¿O sea que el de antes no me quedaba bien?_

― _Eres un caso serio, Rukia…_

Admito que en ese momento, su cumplido me encantó como mujer, pero también empeoró mi ansiedad. Pensé que por el bien de todos debía mantener mi distancia, pero cuando me pidió (prácticamente me obligó) sesiones de entrenamiento para volver a estar en forma, yo no me negué. Si lo hubiese hecho, no estuviese en estos momentos con él, sobre mí, con su boca peligrosamente cerca de la mía.

― Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué siempre niegas extrañarme?

―Porque ya de por sí tu ego vive en las nubes; no te lo voy a elevar más.

―Así que cuando te pregunte si me extrañaste…

―La gran parte del tiempo, diré que no. ― termina de desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros y une sus labios con los míos. El contacto se siente bien; demasiado diría yo y representa la confirmación de que lo amo. No importa la situación que estemos atravesando, es tan fácil poder sentirme libre y protegida con él; cuando estamos juntos las cosas parecen encajar y todo lo que carecía de sentido, se vuelve lógico. Y es que mientras rodeo su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, entiendo que ese hilo rojo sigue fuertemente sujeto de nosotros dos.

― _Llegas tarde. ― le digo con el ceño fruncido._

― _Lo siento; sabes que trabajo. ―me responde._

― _Es sábado…_

― _Soy un chico responsable. ―ruedo los ojos._

― _Como sea; ¿estás listo? ― A partir de ese momento, todo fue entrenamiento._

 _Ya llevamos un mes en esta especie de dinámica, la cual no ayuda a aclarar mis pensamientos respecto a él. Me he estado sintiendo extraña a su alrededor y por eso he tratado de que nuestros encuentros sean estrictamente profesionales y sé que lo ha notado. Cada vez que llegamos a tener una conversación, me aseguro de que Renji aparezca en mis palabras, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros._

― _Ok… ¡estoy harto! ― exclama deteniéndose en seco en medio de combate. Me ve con verdadera furia en sus ojos. ― ¿A qué estás jugando, Rukia?_

― _No sé de qué hablas…_

― _¡Claro que sabes! ¡¿Por qué me tratas como un perfecto extraño?! ―se abalanza sobre mí y yo lo esquivo; siento su ira al contacto de nuestras espadas._

― _Eso no es cierto. ―le miento y le devuelvo el ataque._

― _¿Ah no? Trato de hablar contigo y lo único que oigo es "Renji" y así no se puede. Esto es entre tú y yo. ―esquivo nuevamente su ataque. No entiendo como nuestro pequeño combate se combinó con una charla; cada palabra es reafirmada con el chocar de nuestras zanpakotus y puedo sentir las emociones que emanan de él._

― _Ichigo…_

― _¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ―me dice. ―¡Fueron diez malditos años, Rukia! No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te desaparezcas por diez años; ¿eso fue lo que signifiqué para ti? ¿Una aventurita insignificante? No puedo creerlo…― se queda estático a unos pasos de mí y me observa con dolor en sus ojos._

 _¿Cómo se le ocurre tan siquiera pensar eso? ¿De verdad me cree tan…superficial?_

― _Me alegro de que me conozcas tan bien…_

― _No trates de voltearme el asunto, Rukia…_

― _No trato de hacerlo. ―le respondo; estoy enojada, pero trato de mantener la calma. ―Es solo que estás siendo injusto…_

― _Lo dice aquella que no duda en abandonarme cuando se presenta la oportunidad…―mis ojos se abren en pura sorpresa. No puedo creer que realmente haya dicho eso…―_

― _¿Estás hablando en serio?_

― _Cómo si te importase…―me escupe con rencor, lo que hace que me acerque a él, notablemente molesta._

― _Pruébame…―le exijo. ― Quiero ver qué se supone que no me importa; siempre te he tenido presente._

― _Sí, se nota tanto, Rukia. ―responde. ―Por eso vienes y vas de mi vida como si yo fuese una obra de caridad. Dices que te importa, pero tus acciones cuentan una historia totalmente diferente y ahora que trato de acercarme, eres más fría que tu bankai. ¡¿Cómo se supone que piense que te importo cuando eres tan…tú?!_

― _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

― _Tu deberías saberlo…Reina de Hielo…― Sentí una sensación desagradable en el pecho. Es que no puedo creer que sea justamente él quien me diga semejante cosa. Quiero gritarle, golpearlo…hacerle sentir el dolor que siento yo ante sus palabras…―¿No vas a decirme nada? ―Y por mucho que quiera gritarle algunas verdades, simplemente doy media vuelta y comienzo a alejarme de él. ―¡¿Lo ves?!¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Te vas, sin mirar atrás! ¡Y dejas la lluvia en tu lugar! ¡Eres una maldita egoísta!_

 _Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

― _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque quiero que seas un hombre normal?!¡¿Por qué traté de enmendar el daño que te hice al aparecerme en tu vida?! ¡Tú nunca debiste involucrarte y yo te arrastré a esto!_

― _¡¿De qué hablas?!_

― _¡De todo, Ichigo! ―le grito. Estoy furiosa con él por sacar conclusiones en base a lo que no entiende. ―Siempre me dijiste que querías una vida normal, tranquila; sin tener que pelear por tu vida y eso fue exactamente lo que te di: te entregué aquella normalidad que tanto deseabas…―mi respuesta parece sorprenderlo. ―Por eso le animé a Orihime para que se te declarara…_

― _¿Qué hiciste qué? ―Pregunta con el ceño fruncido. ―¿Por qué?_

― _Porque ella siempre te había querido y pensé que sería lo mejor…_

― _¿Y no te pasó por la cabeza que eso debía decidirlo yo?_

― _Como si en ese entonces no estuvieses enamorado de ella._

― _Estaba enamorado, pero no de ella._

― _¿Qué cosas dices? Cuando tratabas con ella, eras muy educado, correcto y siempre le hablabas con mucho cuidado. Incluso los gestos con ella eran delicados. ―le argumento. ―Eso es lo que hacen los humanos cuando están frente a la chica que les gusta._

― _Rukia, no todos somos iguales; algunos chicos son rudos, chistosos o simplemente estúpidos frente a la chica que le gustan. ― me explica. ―Trataba a Orihime como ella me trataba a mí; ella no es ruda como tú y debo de ser más delicada con ella…―su mirada sigue siendo de dolor. ― Así que, "señorita experta", eso no viene al caso._

― _Como digas, Ichigo; el punto es que nada de lo que pudiese haber dicho aquel día, cambiaría esto._

― _¿A qué te refieres con "lo que pudiese haber dicho"? ―y allí supe que había hablado de más._

― _Olvídalo…―le digo en un intento en vano porque sé que no lo hará._

― _No, no, no. ―repite rápidamente y se acerca a mí dando grandes pasos hacia mí. ―Esto de trata de aquello que querías decirme cuando Orihime llegó aquella vez, ¿no es así? ―guardo silencio. ―Rukia, por favor, no quiero más evasivas; dime que me ibas a decir ese día._

― _No es importante._

― _Dímelo. ―responde tajantemente._

― _¿Para qué te lo voy a decir si ya no hace diferencia?_

― _Pero por como lo dices, en aquel entonces sí pudo hacer una diferencia. ―me responde. ―Por favor…¿Qué era eso que querías decirme diez años atrás?_

 _No le encuentro el punto de decírselo a estas alturas. Primero, porque se trata de algo que no se dijo diez años atrás y mis razones tenía y segundo porque…esto podría acarrear consecuencias. Tal vez no para él, pero sí para mí que sentía algo tan bello por él tiempo atrás y creo…que aún conservo. Es aterrador penar en eso. Pasé estos diez años siendo muy cuidadosa con lo que siento y me dediqué completamente a Renji y a Ichika, lo cual me ayudó bastante, pero desde que Ichigo volvió a mi vida, todo se había descontrolado._

― _No quiero hacerlo…―le digo y vuelvo a darle la espalda mientras me alejo de él; es lo mejor que puedo hacer, a pesar de que sé, que éste puede ser el final definitivo de nuestra amistad._

― _¡Maldita sea, Rukia! ―brama furioso. ―¡Solo dilo! ― yo trato de ignorarlo. ―¡Siempre me recriminabas por ser cobarde ante las circunstancias y ahora tu eres la que se acobarda! ―necesito que se detenga; si sigue con sus argumentos sé que voy a explotar. ―¡No te importó aquellos 17 meses! ―le imploro a todo lo bueno que haga que se calle. ―¡No te importó diez años atrás! ― siento mis ojos arder; no voy a soportar mucho más si sigue…―¡Y no te importa ahora!_

 _Suficiente…_

― _¡Maldita sea, Ichigo! ―grito girando bruscamente sobre mis talones. ―¡Siempre sacas las conclusiones sin comprender lo que pasa! ― me acerco a él totalmente furiosa y lo tomo del cuello. ―¡Fuiste tú el que quería ser normal, el que quería vivir todas las experiencias y eso fue lo que te di! ¡Por eso te di tu espacio, por eso no te estorbé…por eso no te lo dije!_

― _¡¿Decirme que?!_

― _¡Que te amo! ― dejo salir un chillido de sorpresa mientras llevo mi mano rápidamente hacia mi boca. No puede ser…_

― _¿Qué? ―su semblante ya no denota enojo. Está sorprendido ante mi declaración y no lo culpo. ―Tú…dijiste "amo"… ―me señala. ― ¿Aún… lo sientes? ― Lo observo atónita ante su conclusión. ―Sé cuando mientes; ni siquiera intentes hacerlo…― ¿Qué se supone que haga? Mi propia respuesta me sorprendió; mi mayor problema con esa declaración era que podía hacer resurgir sentimientos que yo proclamaba enterrados, no que confirmase inconscientemente que ellos nunca se habían ido…y eso no estaba nada bien…Mantengo mi mirada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos; no me gusta estar vulnerable ante él. ―Necesito saber si tu sientes…― hace una pausa y me toma del mentón para obligarme a verlo a los ojos. ―lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo…_

 _Me quedo de piedra; él no puede estar hablando en serio. Mi corazón parece querer salirse de mi pecho y es que ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que estaría en esta posición: con Ichigo dedicándome una mirada llena de esperanza y anhelo y yo estoy simplemente petrificada con las consecuencias de lo que podría desencadenarse a raíz de esto. Siento que mis manos tiemblan, presas de los nervios que me invaden cuando me percato de que su rostro se está acercando peligrosamente al mío._

 _Y no soy capaz de moverme…petrificada ante su accionar. Mi cerebro me grita que me aleje, que me mueva y evite el contacto que podría arruinar todo lo que hemos construido, pero al mismo tiempo…mi corazón me dice lo contrario. Quiere que sea egoísta, que deje que pase; que le permita besarme y compruebe que realmente lo que siento no es una confusión de sentimientos y que, en efecto es lo que quiero, y es que sentir su aliento tan cerca del mío es intoxicante…_

― " _ **Pero tienes un esposo e hija"**_ _―me recuerda mi consciencia y eso es lo que hace que me aleje de él._

― _No, no, no; detente. ―le digo mientras doy un par de pasos atrás._

― _Rukia…―intenta acercarse, provocando que yo de otro paso atrás. ―Solo quiero…_

― _¡No! ― exclamo. ―No te acerques más; casi cometemos una locura y esto debe de parar._

― _No quiero parar…_

 _Simplemente no puede estar hablando en serio…_

― _Ichigo, casi nos besamos; ¡eso es infidelidad! Tu tienes una esposa e hijo, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ― se mantiene en silencio y me observa por unos momentos con el semblante serio; tal vez había actuado por impulso, pero espero que mis palabras lo entren en razón._

― _Lo sé; por eso lo hago…_

― _Eso no tiene ningún tipo de sentido…_

― _¿Acaso algo entre nosotros lo tiene? No, Rukia; y es por eso que funcionamos tan bien juntos. Yo…no tengo intención de herir a Orihime o Kazui, pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo pensarás en ti? ¿O en mí? ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Vivir con esto que siento?¿Debo callarme para que todos sean felices? Estoy cansado de sentirme así; quiero ser egoísta por una vez…_

― _Solo estas confundido…_

― _¡No! ―responde― ¡Tienes que dejar de asumir las cosas!_

― _¡Debo hacerlo si te niegas a enfrentar la realidad! ― le digo. Necesito que entienda que esto está mal y que nunca, ni siquiera en pensamiento, debía ocurrir. ― No importa qué podamos estar sintiendo, esto no debe ocurrir; no puedo hacerle esto a los niños ni a Renji ni a Orihime; entiende que esto está mal…―me sonríe con ironía._

― _¿Crees que no lo sé? ―me responde. ―Desde que nos reencontramos no hay una noche donde la culpa no me deje dormir. Orihime es una excepcional mujer y una madre abnegada y la quiero, pero no con la intensidad que debería. Me culpo todos los días por no haber sido capaz de superarte porque ahora, lo único que quiero es… estar contigo. ―estoy sin palabras. ― ¿Piensas que todo lo que hecho es porque te lo debo? No. Significas demasiado para mí y a veces parece que no lo entiendes; estos últimos diez años son la prueba. ―sus palabras hacen que una oleada de culpa me asalte. ¿Realmente lo lastimé tanto? ―Enfrenté a una sociedad completa, casi sin entrenamiento por ti, enfrenté innumerables enemigos, arriesgué mi vida… ¿y aún piensas que lo que hago es solo porque te lo debo?_

― _Tú mismo me lo dijiste…_

― _Porque en ese entonces no estaba claro de lo que sentía…―me responde y me dedica esa mirada…aquella que me dedicó años atrás cuando sus poderes desaparecieron y la que nunca saldrá de mi mente por más que lo intente…―Eres la única que detiene la lluvia; La única que le da paso al arcoíris. Rukia…_

― _Ichigo, no, por favor…_

― _Te amo…_

―Estás muy pensativa hoy…

―Solo recordaba la primera vez que me dijiste te amo.

―Sí, aquella vez que saliste corriendo. _―_ rio ante el comentario. Después de que aquel "te amo" saliese de su boca, no atiné a hacer otra cosa más que correr. No quería enfrentar lo que me acababa de decir, así que, corrí y fui cobarde. ― No fue un muy lindo sentimiento: no solo pensé que me habías rechazado, peor aún, que había arruinado todos entre nosotros.

―Lo siento, es solo que…no supe cómo reaccionar. ― recuerdo que luego de varios minutos entre "pasos flash" y correr, caí de rodillas; ni siquiera había notado que lloré todo el tiempo.

―Fue un momento intenso; te lo admito. ―responde. ―Por eso esperé unos días hasta que estuvieses más calmada para hablar contigo…

―¿Hablar?

―Bien, enviar la carta…

 _Hojeo los papeles tratando de concentrarme lo mejor posible en ellos, pero me es imposible. Desde mi encuentro con Ichigo días atrás, estoy intranquila. No he sabido más nada de él ni como ha estado tomando todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sé que debería hablar con él y aclarar toda la situación, pero es algo que considero muy peligroso para ambos. Había que reestablecer la distancia que sus palabras habían disminuido y que podría ser catastrófica para ambos. He tratado de sumergirme en mis deberes para olvidar todo este embrollo, pero es inútil; no puedo dejar de pensar en él._

― _Capitana. ―me llama uno de los integrantes de mi escuadrón. ―Ha llegado una correspondencia para usted. ― Mi ceño se frunce de inmediato. Es extraño que la comunicación escrita llegue de manos de alguien que no es un teniente o miembro del escuadrón dos._

― _¿Quién la envía?_

― _No sabemos; fue encontrada en la entrada del escuadrón…_

― _Muy bien; déjele sobre el escritorio. Gracias. ―en el instante en que quedé sola en mi despacho, tomé el sobre entre sus manos. Aquel simple sobre que tenía mi nombre, me intrigaba sobre manera. Abro el sobre, saco el papel doblado en su interior y comienzo a leer:  
_

" _ **Rukia, espero que tenga la suerte suficiente de que leas esto. Solo quiero disculparme por haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda, no fue mi intención, pero es que ya no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación. Diez años atrás, me sentí el hombre más cobarde al no confesarte lo que sentía por ti. Tal vez te di la impresión equivocada sobre mis sentimientos y ese es un error que, al parecer, tuvo repercusiones importantes que ninguno de los dos esperó. Ahora somos padres y estamos casados con otras personas y te juro que este hecho solo hace que la culpa me carcoma por dentro, al saber que, con el simple pensamiento, estoy siendo poco hombre. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Luego pienso que no puedo sentirme mal por querer ser feliz y vivir algo que hace tiempo quise. Tu y yo siempre hemos puesto a los demás primero que a nosotros mismos y ya es hora de que eso cambie. Aún recuerdo aquella noche cuando nos conocimos: arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme a mí y a mi familia y a penas nos conocías; ese fue el primer indicio de que tú serías un antes y después en mi vida. Cuántas vivencias juntos, Rukia… ¿Recuerdas cuando combatí al "Grand Fisher"? Estuviste allí todo el tiempo, dándome tu apoyo incondicional; curaste mis heridas físicas y comenzaste a curar las emocionales, es por eso que, cuando te vi partir con Byakuya y Renji, dije que te traería de vuelta, costase lo que costase; ya el resto te lo sabes. Cada vez que reapareces en mi vida, todo parece arreglarse y volver a su sitio y eso es lo que quiero en mi vida. Alguien con quien pueda reír, llorar y pelear; alguien que me rete a ser mejor cada día…alguien con quien sienta que soy yo mismo…Te amo Rukia y espero saber tu respuesta. Si aceptas todo esto, ven esta noche a buscarme; estaré donde sé que me encontrarás, sin necesidad de sentir mi reiatsu; me conoces tan bien que sabrás a donde ir."**_

 _ **Ichigo.**_

 _Apoyo mis brazos sobre la mesa, aturdida por lo que acabo de leer. He pasado días pensando, analizando; tratando de encontrar una forma en la que todo acabe bien y nadie saliese herido, pero es imposible. Si Ichigo no sale herido, Orihime y Renji sí…_

― _**¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo pensarás en ti?**_ _― las palabras de Ichigo se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Es más fácil para mí preocuparme más por los demás que por mí misma porque siempre me gusta poder ayudar. Tal vez haya sido por la forma en que tuve que crecer: para mí, es importante proteger a las personas a mi alrededor, pero ahora que mi corazón late desbocado cada vez que pienso en Ichigo, estoy pensando seriamente en ser egoísta. Todos aquellos momentos que compartí con él inundan mi mente y aquella sensación cálida vuelve a invadir mi pecho… y me gusta demasiado para negarlo. Trato de organizar mi área de trabajo lo mejor que puedo provocando que algo que no había notado saliese del sobre…_

―No estoy orgulloso de ese segundo recado…

―¡Dibujaste a Chappy! ¡El gran Ichigo Kurosaki dibujó un chappy!

―No lo digas tan alto…No es algo que me enorgullezca…―sonrío.

Y pensar que aquel dibujito fue lo que me terminó de convencerme… No porque haya usado a Chappy como una carnada, tuvo que ver con que me recordó lo increíble que era y sigue siendo Ichigo. Casi siempre es un idiota, pero cuando se trata de sus seres queridos, no le importa mostrar su lado más tierno…A pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, mis sentimientos se aclararon de inmediato.

 _Desde que llegué al mundo de los vivos, la lluvia parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse, así que, entré a mi gigai y tomé el paraguas que Ururu me había entregado. Vagué por las calles, presa de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera soy consciente hacia donde me dirijo; solo sé que mi subconsciente me guía sin necesitad de orientación ni de buscar reiatsu, lo conozco y sé que solo hay un lugar donde él podría esperarme. Aquel lugar donde va cada vez que se siente solo o necesita recuperar algo de paz y cuando llego allí, veo que no me equivoco._

 _Él está allí, bajo la lluvia, empapado de pies a cabezas… frente a la tumba de su madre._

 _Si quedaba alguna duda en mi interior de que esto es lo que debía hacer, se desvanece al momento en que lo veo…porque, por contradictorio que sea, está mal, pero es lo que debe ocurrir para que se haga un bien._

― _Idiota…―digo, llamando su atención de inmediato. Puedo ver a través de la lluvia como su expresión denota sorpresa; seguramente pensó que no vendría. ―Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría venir sin un paraguas habiendo semejante tormenta._

 _Me sonríe de manera sincera y se acerca a mí. No intercambiamos palabra…¿Para qué? Ya todo está dicho y lo sabemos. Me toma de la barbilla y me besa como quiso hacerlo aquel día... Suelto el paraguas y me sumerjo en la lluvia con él, al igual que en aquel tan deseado beso._

―De verdad pensé que me habías dejado plantado. ― me dice.

―Sí…la idea cruzó mi mente, pero al final, reuní el valor. ― estoy feliz de haber sido valiente y aceptar mis sentimientos porque, a pesar de que no será fácil para ninguno de los involucrados, es lo mejor a largo plazo.

La que realmente me preocupa es Orihime.

Cada vez que pienso en ella, no puedo evitar sentir culpa. Orihime es del tipo de persona que nunca desconfiaría de las personas y que esto esté pasando, puede apagar un poco la inocencia que la caracteriza y eso para mí, es imperdonable. Necesito hablar con ella…pedirle perdón por ser una mala amiga y esperar en todo lo bueno que ella pueda algún día perdonarme.

Una refrescante brisa se hace presente en el lugar mientras ambos nos perdemos de nueva cuenta en nuestros pensamientos, presos de la tranquilidad que envuelve el lugar. A veces siento que estoy observando todo como una simple espectadora. Nunca imaginé que viviría algo como esto.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―le pregunto al ver que se reincorpora y observa serio hacia el horizonte. Lo imito y veo una figura aparecer a la distancia. ―Renji…

 _Ichigo y yo hemos mantenido una relación desde hace meses y concordamos en que ya es tiempo de que el secreto se acabe. Lo hicimos así porque queríamos esperar a ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas; nuestras decisiones afectan a terceros y no podemos darnos el lujo de tomar decisiones a la ligera. Ichigo me dijo que hablaría con Orihime esa noche, así que yo haría lo mismo, pero con Renji…_

― _¿Mamá? ―escucho la voz adormilada de mi hija detrás mío._

― _Ichika, ya es tarde; deberías estar durmiendo._

― _Es que quería ver a papá antes de dormir…―me responde. Si tan siquiera se imaginase que yo también necesito verlo por razones de peso mayor…Me acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos. Ichika tiene la misma contextura menuda que yo y es fácil cargarla._

― _Papá ira a darte un beso de buenas noches cuando llegue, ¿bien? ―ella asiente. Beso tiernamente su frente y la llevo nuevamente a su habitación. ―Buenas noches, mi amor…_

― _Buenas noches, mamá._

 _Abandono su habitación y me dirijo a mi habitación. Espero por algunos momentos hasta que por fin, escucho que la puerta se abre._

― _Hola, Rukia. ―me saluda. ― ¿Ichika está dormida?_

― _Está en su habitación; de seguro te espera. ―él asiente y se dirige hacia la recámara de nuestra hija. Puede ser que sea por los nervios, pero me pareció eterno lo que esperé para que volviera a la habitación. He ensayado varias veces cómo decírselo, pero ahora que llego el momento, siento que mi mente se queda en blanco, especialmente cuando lo tengo en frente._

― _¿Estás bien?_

― _Sí; solo quiero hablar contigo…_

― _¿Sobre Ichika? ―me pregunta y yo trato de refutarle, pero él no me da tiempo a responder. ―Ha crecido mucho, ¿no? ― y yo realmente no entiendo a dónde quiere ir con eso. ―¿No has pensado que…podríamos darle un hermanito o hermanita?_

 _No me esperaba esa pregunta; de todo lo que podía preguntar, ¿me pregunta por otro hijo? ¿Cómo se supone que reacciones ante eso cuando tenía que decirle que ya no puedo seguir con él?_

― _Yo…estoy cansada; hablamos luego del tema, ¿bien? ― él se descoloca un poco con mi respuesta, pero en estos momentos, no quiero preocuparme por eso. Me meto bajo las cobijas donde minutos después él me acompaña._

 _Nunca había sentido tanta culpa en mi vida…_

―Hola, tortolitos, ¿qué cuentan? ―trata de sonar cordial, pero su expresión de seriedad lo dice todo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a ver a Ichigo…―y sin decir nada más, lanza el primer ataque de Zabimaru hacia Ichigo quien lo esquiva de inmediato.

―¡Renji! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?! ― le pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

―Déjalo, Rukia; sabía que vendría…―me responde Ichigo poniéndose en guardia.

―¿Qué?

―Así nos entendemos. ― Mi temperamento se acciona.

―¡No voy a permitir que batallen! ¡Cada vez que lo hacen quedan gravemente heridos!

―Rukia, no intervengas…―me dice Ichigo y me prepara para refutar, pero a mi mente llegan unas palabras que hace mucho tiempo me dijeron…

" _ **Si interfieres ahora, probablemente le salvarás. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, acabarás con su orgullo. Recuerda esto. Hay dos tipos de luchas. Ya que arriesgamos nuestra vida en el campo de batalla, tenemos que ser capaces de distinguir entre los dos tipos. La lucha para proteger la vida...y la lucha... para proteger el orgullo. Ahora mismo él está luchando por su orgullo. No importa si crees que su decisión es estúpida... simplemente, deja que luche por sí mismo"**_

Observo a mi aun esposo. Renji trata de sentir la confianza que seguramente flaqueó cuando yo le dije que amaba a alguien más. Quería sentir que no era su culpa (que obviamente no era) y que lo que pasó entre nosotros es algo de lo que no se debe arrepentir. Pero sé, que lo que quiere dejar claro, es que Ichigo tendría que pasar sobre él para que pudiese aceptar la situación. No importa que pase, Renji seguirá cuidando mis espaldas y no estará tranquilo hasta que Ichigo batalle con él; necesita sacar toda su frustración de alguna manera. Ahora observo a Ichigo; concentrado como nunca antes. Siente que debe probarle a su compañero cuanto desea estar conmigo, que lo que hacemos no es un mero capricho, que es algo que estaba destinado a ser y si tenía que enfrentarse a un amigo para dejar en claro su punto, lo haría.

Respiro resignada. Entiendo lo que hacen, no me gusta, pero lo entiendo.

―Solo traten de no matarse en el intento…―digo y ambos me sonríen en repuesta, tomando sus posiciones iniciales.

Y yo no debo entrometerme en esto; ellos deben entenderse a su manera particular…

* * *

 **Me ha tomado una eternidad esta capitulo, pero creo que por la extensión del mismo se nota un poco. Lo re-escribí unas tres veces, hasta que por fin pude cohesionar todo. Gracias por esperar y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**

 _ **Proxima Perspectiva: Ichigo Kurosaki.**_


	7. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Bleach y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Por muy cercano que me considere a Renji, no pensé ni por un momento en negarme a su ofrecimiento de lucha. Tarde o temprano pasaría y yo simplemente quiero dejar las cosas muy claras:

Amo a Rukia y no me importa a quien tenga que enfrentar para demostrarlo.

―Más te vale que te tomes esto en serio, Ichigo; no pienso contenerme

Analizo a Renji por unos instantes. Sé que está enojado y no puedo culparlo, pero si me preguntan sinceramente, pienso que es lo mejor. Ninguno de nosotros merece vivir en una mentira y aparentar que todo está bien cuando sabemos perfectamente que no es verdad.

―Créeme cuando te digo que esta batalla representa mi vida… _―_ se ríe como si lo que acabara de decir fuese lo más cínico que había escuchado en su vida.

―No sé ni siquiera como responderte sin atacarte directamente _―_ me dice y sé que quien habla en estos momentos, es su orgullo herido _―_ La mujer a la que amo te prefiere a ti… ¿eso no te parece suficiente para no querer contenerme?

―Renji… _―_ llamó Rukia y, aunque no la estoy viendo directamente, puedo percibir la culpa en su voz. Pasaron diez años y aun así, la enana seguía siendo un libro abierto para mí. _―_ Sabes que no necesitas hacer esto… _―_ sé que su intervención no ayudará en mucho. Renji la ama, de eso no tengo dudas y yo, en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo.

Renji no dice nada más

― ¡Ruje, Zabimaru! _―_ de inmediato, se pone en guardia; yo hago lo mismo con Zangetsu y antes de que pueda reaccionar, nuestras espadas se encuentran y el estallido de ese contacto es descomunal. Nuestros reiatsus están al máximo y sabemos que dejaremos todo en esta batalla.

Tal vez si hubiese sido más valiente años atrás, las cosas serían diferentes.

 _A pesar de que llevo un tiempo consciente, no me muevo porque quiero seguir disfrutando de la tenue caricia que me está propiciando Rukia. Ni siquiera tengo que mirarla para saber que es ella, su esencia, su tacto, hasta su respiración...la puedo reconocer a kilómetros sin temor a fallar...porque la amo y quiero que siempre esté a mi lado._

 _Al principio, no quería creer que realmente tenía sentimientos por ella más allá de la amistad y la camaradería, pero aquella vez, que la vi desaparecer ante mis ojos cuando perdí mis poderes, fue como si la lluvia volviese con más fuerza. Quería tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara, pero mi orgullo y cobardía en conjunto, pudieron más que yo y terminé perdiendo a la única chica que lograba detener la constante lluvia de mi vida._

― _¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ― se sobresalta ante mi cuestionamiento_

― _Solo te quitaba algo del cabello; no te des tanta importancia…―Sonrío y le observo por unos segundos._

― _Lo que te faltaba, enana…ahora resultas ser acosadora. ― se ríe de manera sarcástica, para luego golpearme en el brazo que aún no me curan. ― ¡Enana! ―me quejo. ―Eso dolió; aún no me curan el brazo…―Ríe malévolamente._

― _Lo sé; por algo lo hice…―la observa con enojo por algunos segundos y luego suspiro resignado._

― _Eres incorregible, Rukia…―sonríe satisfecha._

 _El ambiente se tornó sereno. Ella y yo nos entendemos a la perfección, sin tener que hablar mucho. Nos quedamos observando, tratando de adivinar que pasa por la mente del otro…_

― _Salimos vivos de ésta, Ichigo…―dice con nostalgia._

― _Lo sé…―respondo ―No pensé que la chica loca que entró a mi habitación hablando sola me traería tantos dolores de cabeza…―respondo en broma, pero siento que ella no se lo tomó como tal_

― _Cierra la boca…―responde secamente, por lo que, trato de cambiar el tema._

― _¿Dónde están los demás?_

― _Algunos están descansando, otros están observando los daños... Reparar los daños estructurales nos tomará un tiempo. ―asiento._

― _Por fin, tenemos la paz que tanto hemos buscado. ―expreso con una media sonrisa, con mi vista fija en el techo. Ya podría vivir sin temer que una entidad espiritual quiera matarme a mi o a mi familia ―Finalmente, tendremos esa normalidad que tanto queríamos…― veo que se tensa ― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres decirme algo?_

― _No creo que deba…_

― _¿Es algo malo? ― pregunto, sentándome en la cama_

― _Depende de la perspectiva en que se le vea…_

― _Solo dime…no tenemos secretos entre nosotros, ¿o sí?_

― _Bueno, yo…_

― _¿Ichigo? ― Ambos giramos hacia la persona que se había asomado por la puerta. ―Oh…disculpen, no sabía que…_

― _Está bien; no te preocupes, Orihime; yo ya me iba. ―dice Rukia._

― _Rukia, ibas a decirme algo…―digo irritado._

― _Puede esperar…―responde. No me convence su respuesta…― ¿Necesitabas algo? ―le pregunta a Orihime y ésta niega rápidamente con la cabeza._

― _Venía a curarle el brazo; ya los demás están fuera de peligro y pensé en terminar aquí. ―responde._

― _¿Puede ser después? Quiero dormir un poco más; Rukia me despertó antes de tiempo…―me acuesto nuevamente en la cama, les doy la espalda y me cubro con las cobijas, tratando de que el mal humor de la reciente interrupción, no recaiga sobre Orihime_

― _Vámonos, Orihime; deja al bebé quejándose en soledad…―escucho como salen de la habitación y me quejo entre dientes de la enana del demonio que me trae de cabeza._

Mientras nuestras espadas chocan, no puedo evitar rememorar los duros y largos períodos sin Rukia, especialmente, esos eternos meses donde confirmé que sentía algo más allá que una amistad por ella.

Cuando la vi a metros de mí, con esa sonrisa orgullosa que sabía de antemano trataba de ocultar otra de alegría por el reencuentro, estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla por volver a mí, pero me contuve y me arrepentí por meses y luego por años cuando nos despedimos e hicimos nuestras vidas.

Por estar en mis pensamientos, Renji me hiere en el brazo derecho, esquivo su próximo ataque y le propinó una patada en el rostro que logra herirlo en la nariz. Tambaleantes, ambos tomamos distancia y nos observamos de manera desafiante; esto apenas está comenzando.

―Tómatelo en serio, idiota. _―_ me regaña mientras limpia la sangre de su nariz

― ¿Quién dijo que no lo hago? _―_ respondo _―_ Estoy defendiendo a alguien que quiero...no se te ocurra ponerlo en duda

―Estas peleando por mi esposa _―_ escupe con rencor

―Tú y yo sabemos que ya no lo es… _―_ tal vez no debí decir eso porque, de inmediato, se abalanza sobre mí y me ataca en todas las direcciones posibles; apenas puedo detener sus ataques.

― ¡Por tu culpa, maldito! Todo estaba bien hasta que volviste…

― ¡Eso no es cierto! _―_ paso a modo combate y le respondo cada ataque que él me lanza, hasta que al final, nuestras espadas se unen y forcejeamos mientras nos observamos - Entiéndelo, Renji; no queremos lastimar a nadie, pero ya no podíamos seguir viviendo de ese modo...no era justo para nadie.

Y al decir eso, llega a mi mente Orihime.

 _Cuando abrí la puerta, no esperaba encontrarme con Orihime del otro lado de ella._

― _¿Orihime? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―ella no me responde; se ve nerviosa- ¿Estás bien?_

― _Necesito... hablar contigo_

― _¿Pasó algo malo? ― ella niega_

― _Solo necesito decirte algo_

 _Por fortuna, estoy solo en casa, así que, si es algo comprometedor o referente a la Sociedad de Almas, no habrá interrupciones. La hago pasar y espero a que ella diga algo...La situación me parece irreal; Orihime es una persona muy extrovertida y que esté en silencio no solo es extraño, es preocupante._

― _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Ella me observa con notable ansiedad; respira hondo._

― _Ichigo...yo te quiero…_

― _Yo también te quiero, Orihime, somos amigos, ¿no?_

― _No me refiero a ese tipo de cariño…_

 _Tardé unos cuantos segundos en comprender la implicación de lo que me decía._

― _Oh…―Fue lo único que atiné a decir. No esperaba una declaración de ese tipo._

― _No tienes que decir nada...yo solo quería...que lo supieras ― siento la decepción en su voz y me siento un verdadero patán por no poder reaccionar como ella merece, pero es que es tan confuso. Orihime es una chica excepcional, bella, amable y con un espíritu que es capaz de sacarte de la miseria más oscura; es el sueño de cualquier hombre y aun así, no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella. ― Solo te lo confesé porque Rukia me lo recomendó. Tenía razón, me siento más liberada ahora que lo sabes._

 _Rukia…_

 _No puedo seguir pensando en ella. Tengo que seguir con mi vida y Orihime merece que yo corresponda su amor._

― _¿Por qué crees que no siento lo mismo?_

 _La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro fue automática. Me acerco a ella y tomo su rostro suavemente entre mis manos. Sé que puedo enamorarme de ella fácilmente y lo compruebo cuando uno mis labios suavemente con los de ella; sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme por completo. Mi destino parece estar junto a Orihime_

Después de pensarlo en perspectiva, es muy posible que haya sentido aquello por las mismas hormonas de la adolescencia, pero realmente, no era lo que pensaba que era y ahora me siento culpable porque ella no se lo merecía...Aun tengo clavada en mi mente el dolor en sus ojos cuando le informé que ya no podía continuar con nuestro matrimonio. Aunque debo de admitir que tuve una feliz relación con Orihime; ella es lo más cercano a la novia ideal y todos decían que era la ideal para aguantarme...bueno, casi todos.

 _Observó como Yuzu y mi padre interactúa felizmente con Orihime acerca de un programa de televisión que no me interesa entender. Es increíble como ella ha encajado a la perfección en mi vida diaria y es que, ya llevamos tres años de relación y no han existido mayores percances._

― _Se llevan muy bien, ¿no?- giro mi vista hacia Karin_

― _Eso parece_

 _Se mantiene un silencio durante unos instantes, los cuales aprovecho para inspeccionar a mi pequeña hermana, ya no tan pequeña. Ella siempre ha tenido el don de percibir las cosas sin necesidad de mucho análisis y ahora que es un poco mayor, ese don se ha perfeccionado._

― _Ichigo... ¿de verdad la amas? ― me toma por sorpresa su pregunta_

― _¿Por qué la pregunta?_

― _¿Por qué me respondes con otra interrogante? ― me dice ― Solo confirmas lo que sé_

― _¿Y se pueden saber qué sabes?_

― _Sé que no la amas_

― _No digas tonterías...Yo quiero a Orihime_

― _Pero no la amas…― trato de refutar pero ella me interrumpe. ― Sé que no has olvidado a Rukia…_

― _Ella no tiene que ver nada con esto…―ella rueda los ojos._

― _Puedes seguir creyendo lo que te plazca, pero en el fondo, sabes que tengo razón y no creo que sea justo para ella esto que haces...ni para ti tampoco ― Esa conversación con Karin me descolocó totalmente. Terco como soy, no quise aceptar que tenía razón, pero con el tiempo, supe que era verdad._

Traté de convencerme de que amaba a Orihime y, esa misma noche, hicimos el amor, como un intento de convencerme de que no estaba jugando al gato y al ratón. Nosolo no sirvió para mi predicamento, agregó un elemento a la ecuación que ninguno de los dos esperabamos.

 _Había pasado un mes desde que tuve aquella extraña conversación con Karin. Ella no ha mencionado el tema nuevamente, pero sé que no lo ha olvidado y que está pendiente al desenvolvimiento de la situación. Mi hermana solo logró despertar dudas en mí; creía fervientemente que mis sentimientos estaban definidos a esta altura, pero cuando intimamos aquella noche, de manera física, todo estaba perfecto, pero cuando acabó sentí que había algo extraño, un sentimiento de incomodidad y desconocimiento que no me ha abandonado desde entonces._

 _Ella me ha citado en nuestra cafetería favorita para charlar y puede ser que sea porque ha percibido mi accionar y, de seguro, quiere una explicación. ¿Que se supone que le diga? ¿Que a veces estoy incomodo a su lado? No puedo ser tan cínico…_

― _¿Ichigo? ― me exalto ante el llamado; ni siquiera noté cuando llegó a mi lado._

― _Hola, Ori. ― respondo y me acerco a ella para darle un beso fugaz en los labios. ― ¿Todo bien? ― ella asiente con una sonrisa. Noto que está feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, la percibo nerviosa y no sé cómo interpretarlo._

― _Sí, es solo que...tengo algo que contarte._

― _Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea― le respondo ― Tomamos asiento en una mesa disponible cercana y dedico mi atención por completo hacia ella, pues sé que es algo importante teniendo en cuenta que me cito para esto, en vez de enviarme un texto o decírmelo a través de llamada._

― _Yo...no me he estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente…_

― _¿Por qué me estoy enterando de esto ahora?_

― _Porque no quería preocuparte; no acudí a tu padre con temor a que te llegases a enterar…―responde, adelantándose a mi siguiente pregunta. ― El punto es que, acudí a otro hospital a hacerme las pruebas._

― _¿Encontraron algo mal?_

― _Eso depende de cómo lo veas; yo creo que es lo mejor que pudieron haber encontrado._

 _Estoy más que confundido._

― _No estoy entendiendo, Orihime ― respondo incrédulo. Cuando vas a un hospital, es porque tu salud se ha quebrantado. ¿Qué se supone que se puede encontrar de provechoso en los hallazgos médicos? ― ¿Que encontraron? ― pregunto al fin. Ella me sonríe de manera nerviosa y me entrega un sobre._

 _Estoy cansado de las vueltas que se le está dando a la situación, por lo que, tomó el sobre y no pierdo tiempo. Veo el logo del hospital, su dirección, número de teléfono...todas las informaciones triviales que se ven en estos tipos de análisis. Me dirijo al apartado de resultados, buscando algún tipo de indicio de lo que Orihime quería decirme hasta que llego a una oración que me paraliza por completo._

― _¿Sorpresa? ― me dice mientras sigo en un perfecto estado de shock._

― _Es decir que tu…_

 _Nunca pensé que una simple oración podría transformar mi realidad con tan solo leerla_

" _Cuatro_ _semanas de gestación"_

― _¿Ichigo? ― siento el miedo en su voz y no es para menos; no logro articular palabra alguna y ella puede pensar que no me agradó la noticia. ― ¿Estas bien? ― Estoy más que bien: estoy cayendo en mi realidad, una muy grata por cierto..._

 _¡Voy a ser papá!_

― _¡Estoy más que bien, Orihime! ― respondo, sorprendiéndome de mi propia efusividad ― ¡Tendremos un bebe! ―No aguanto la emoción y me lanzo a abrazarla._

 _Esta era la confirmación de que mi destino estaba junto a Orihime...y mi bebé._

Pero el tiempo se encargó de eliminar esa convicción.

― ¡Concéntrate! _―_ me regaña Renji, propinándome una dolorosa estocada en el brazo. Grito de dolor.

― ¡Ichigo! _―_ escucho como Rukia me llamó alarmada. _―_ Les dije que no quiero que se lastimen de gravedad!

―Si estuviese prestando atención…

―Deja, Rukia _―_ le respondo _―_ Esta batalla acabará como tenga que acabar. _―_ Sin perder tiempo, lanzó dos ataques consecutivos como modo de distracción, para luego, atinarle uno directo en el costado.

Renji se tambalea unos pasos y ahoga un grito de dolor. Nunca me imaginé que estaría en batalla contra uno de mis mejores amigos, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y no debería de sorprenderme a estas aluras.

―No creas que te la dejare tan fácil… _―_ me dice

―Ya lo se…

Imagino lo que tiene que estar pasando por su cabeza...Pensamientos muy parecido a los míos de seguro: pensando en Rukia, en lo que dirán los demás, en el futuro, pero sobre todo en nuestros hijos porque, por increíble que suene, Kazui fue quien me dio el valor para aceptar mis sentimientos.

Mi hijo, desde su nacimiento, me ha enseñado tantas cosas…

 _Mientras veo a Yuzu y papá entrar en el consultorio, mi corazón se acelera incontrolablemente. Estoy a minutos de conocer a mi hijo y aun no puedo creerlo. Quería ayudar en lo que fuese, pero el viejo loco me lo prohibió, alegando que sería un estorbo más que una ayuda._

 _Todo pasó tan rápido...Estábamos celebrando San Valentín atrasado por diferentes cuestiones, cuando de repente, Orihime comenzó a tener contracciones. Había escuchado que las primerizas tardaban más en dilatar y por ende, en dar a luz, pero cuando llegamos, ya el bebe estaba naciendo._

― _Necesito entrar… ― me digo a mí mismo. No considero justo que Orihime esté sin mi en estos momentos. Es cierto que mucho no puedo hacer, pero al menos debería ser capaz de darle algún tipo de apoyo. Cada vez que la escucho gemir de dolor, siento la culpa manifestarse como una oleada de inquietud._

 _Cuando decido entrar a la habitación porque me di cuenta que me importa muy poco lo que mi padre me dice, escucho un llanto._

 _El primer llanto de mi hijo._

 _Me quedo estático al ver como mi padre sostiene un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y me sonríe con orgullo._

― _Acércate, Ichigo; ven a conocer a tu hijo. - y en automático, me acerco a él y observo por primer vez a aquel ser que me llamará papá. Siento la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero les ignoro. Me acerco a Orihime y le regalo un beso, como agradecimiento por haber traído a mi hijo al mundo._

 _Lo único importante en este momento, es mi pequeño Kazui._

Desde ese día, maduré más de lo que esperaba: aprendí a ser más paciente, un poco menos impulsivo e incluso comencé a ser más afectivo con mis allegados y es que no se puede explicar la revolución que causa un hijo en sus padres. Mi relación con Orihime pareció fortalecerse, pero puede ser que se debiera a que estábamos más ensimismados en Kazui que en nuestra relación como tal.

Observó a Renji. Hasta cierto punto, está defendiendo a su más grandes tesoro: Ichika. Por lo que me conto Rukia, la pequeña Abarai, no tomó la noticia muy bien y, de cierta forma, Renji siente que tiene que descargar la frustración de no poder mantener unido a la familia que tanto añoró por años. Yo no siento la necesidad de pelear con él, pero sé que de cierta forma lo necesita; necesita desahogarse

― ¿Qué tanto me miras, Kurosaki?

―Solo espero a que digas que ya es suficiente _―_ se ríe como si lo que acabase que decir fuese lo más gracioso del mundo

― Esto recién comienza…¡Bankai! ¡Souou Zabimaru!

Mi visión se nubla por unos instantes y cuando vuelve a enfocarse, presencio el Bankai de mi amigo.

― ¡Renji! ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! _―_ exclama Rukia, pero Renji ni se inmuta ante su llamado. Me observa de manera inexpresiva y sé que solo espera a que yo imite sus pasos; Renji nunca ataca a nadie que no esté en igualdad de condiciones que él, así que, no tengo otra opción.

― ¡Bankai!

Por mucho que Rukia no esté de acuerdo, esto es una batalla y se vale todo, aunque si soy sincero, no quisiese que ella presenciara esto...Por más fuerte y tenaz que Rukia se muestre, sé que le afecta, especialmente, cuando la causante de la discordia es ella. La conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que, aunque siento su mirada furiosa en mi nuca, sé que realmente está preocupada y no quiere que ninguno de los dos resultemos heridos de gravedad. Lamentablemente, ninguno está pensando en la gravedad de nuestras heridas o como, posiblemente, destruyamos el lugar en donde estamos; solo hacemos lo que creemos correcto.

 _Cuando Orihime envió la invitación de reencuentro, me sentí extraño. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que vi a Rukia y a Renji y cuando supe que venían en compañía de su hija, sentí una sensación incómoda. No me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra de la pequeña, es solo que la idea de Rukia siendo la esposa de Renji y la madre de su hija, es una sensación realmente… extraña._

― _¿Ya estás listo, papaa? ― observo a mi hijo, quien no esconde su entusiasmo. Cuando supo de la visita, no pudo contener su alegría al saber que conocería a los protagonistas de todas las historias que Orihime y yo le contamos noche tras noche._

― _Si. ― le respondo ― Ya no deben de tardar._

― _Bueno, estaré jugando cerca; me avisas cuando lleguen. ― me responde, sin esperar contestación de mi parte._

 _No sé qué me está pasando, pero estoy inquieto ante la llegada de mis amigos. Siento que algo puede cambiar después de esta reunión y me asusta pensar en aquello. Han pasado diez años, ya no soy un adolescente: soy esposo y padre y no debería sentir este tipo de ansiedad por un simple reencuentro._

 _Y en cuestión de minutos, siento unas presiones espirituales familiares aparecer frente a la puerta. Expectante, me acerco a la entrada y corro la puerta para encontrarme frente a frente a un par de caras conocidas._

― _Hola, Ichigo…― me saluda y ahí, me doy cuenta que estoy perdido._

No esperaba ver ese cambio en Rukia; por más que me saludase como siempre, la vi tan diferente… Su larga cabellera, sus ojos que no se si fueron ideas mías, denotaban una madurez que juro no había antes; su cuerpo que, a pesar de seguir tan esbelto como siempre, había adquirido curvas ligeramente más pronunciadas que asumo fueron productos de su maternidad...Todo en ella había cambiado, y por increíble que pareciese, yo anhelaba ser parte de ese cambio. Porque hace diez años cuando me despedí de ella, la lluvia volvió como si se tratase de una música de fondo constante en mi vida hasta la llegada de Kazui; con él, logré dejarla renegada a un segundo plano, pero seguía allí y tomó más fuerza cuando la volví a ver y caí en cuenta de que ella, volvería a irse.

― _Diez años ya…― Suelto las palabras al viento con algo de rencor._

― _Increíble que hayan pasado tan rápido…_

― _Sí. ―respondo. ―Diez años sin ninguna visita.― Siento una sensación de abandono que, hasta que no la vi de nuevo, no había experimentado._

― _Tu podrías haber visitado también…_

― _Touché._

 _El silencio reinó por un momento. Estábamos ensimismados observando a nuestros hijos jugar; los demás estaban a metros de nosotros, disfrutando de una amena charla. Cuando Orihime envió la invitación a la reunión, no lo creí muy conveniente. Años atrás, las cosas no quedaron claras en mi mente y temí que verla, cambiará algo en nosotros…_

 _Y no me equivoqué…Desde que la vi, mi mundo tomó otro significado y me sentí como el Ichigo de hace diez años que quería confesarle sus sentimientos a la enana que consideraba del demonio._

― _¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta seria, Ichigo? ― me dice y yo le observo esperando su cuestionamiento. ― ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ―casi caigo de espaldas._

― _¡Enana del demonio!¡Pensé que preguntarías algo serio!_

― _Esto es serio; ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ― no sé qué trata de lograr con este tema._

― _Me veo mejor ahora; más maduro._

― _¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? ― La observo con enojo, aunque realmente es una excusa para observarla sin vergüenza; esta bellísima._

 _Sacudo la cabeza violentamente ante ese pensamiento._

― _¿Estás bien? ―le pregunto al ver que sacude la cabeza violentamente._

― _Por supuesto. ― me responde ―Siguiendo con el tema: no es que te quede mal, es solo…diferente._

― _Sí…eso pasa con el pasar de los años; muchas cosas cambian…otras no ―respondo con cierta nostalgia en mis palabras. ―Por cierto, a mí sí me gusta tu nuevo look; te sienta bien el pelo largo._

― _¿O sea que el de antes no me quedaba bien?_

― _Eres un caso serio, Rukia…_

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, estoy intercambiando ataques con Renji, a pesar de que mi mente está en otro lugar. Que bueno que Rukia me ha estado re-entrenando…

― _Llegas tarde. ― me regaña con el ceño fruncido._

― _Lo siento; sabes que trabajo. ―respondo secamente._

― _Es sábado…_

― _Soy un chico responsable. ―ella rueda los ojos._

― _Como sea; ¿estás listo? ― Me pregunta, para dar paso a nuestro entrenamiento._

 _Ya llevamos un mes en esta especie de dinámica, la cual yo sugerí con el fin de pasar tiempo con ella, pero Rukia me aleja y trata de que nuestros encuentros sean estrictamente profesionales. Obviamente, no espero nada romántico, pero por todos los cielos, a veces ni amigos parecemos... Cada vez que llegamos a tener una conversación, se asegura de que Renji aparezca en sus palabras...y yo honestamente estoy harto._

 _Me trata como si no me conociese, como si fuera un perfecto extraño y no puedo contener mi frustración ni un minuto más._

― _Ok… ¡estoy harto! ― exclamo deteniéndome en seco en medio de combate. Estoy furioso. ― ¿A qué estás jugando, Rukia?_

― _No sé de qué hablas…_

― _¡Claro que sabes! ¡¿Por qué me tratas como un perfecto extraño?! ―me abalanzo sobre ella y me esquiva; sé que siente mi ira al contacto de nuestras espadas._

― _Eso no es cierto. ―me miente mientras devuelve mi ataque._

― _¿Ah no? Trato de hablar contigo y lo único que oigo es "Renji" y así no se puede. Esto es entre tú y yo. ―esquiva nuevamente mi ataque. No entiendo como nuestro pequeño combate se combinó con una charla; cada palabra es reafirmada con el chocar de nuestras zanpakuto y sé que siente mis emociones a través de mis acciones._

― _Ichigo…_

― _¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ―le digo ― ¡Fueron diez malditos años, Rukia! No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te desaparezcas por diez años; ¿eso fue lo que signifiqué para ti? ¿Una aventurita insignificante? No puedo creerlo…― me quedo estático a unos pasos de ella y le observo con dolor._

 _¿Por qué actúa así? ¿De verdad no signifique nada para ella?_

― _Me alegro de que me conozcas tan bien…_

― _No trates de voltearme el asunto, Rukia…_

― _No trato de hacerlo. ―responde; está enojada―Es sólo que estás siendo injusto…_

― _Lo dice aquella que no duda en abandonarme cuando se presenta la oportunidad…―sus ojos se abren en pura sorpresa._

― _¿Estás hablando en serio?_

― _Cómo si te importase…―escupo con rencor, se acerca a mi, notablemente molesta._

― _Pruébame…―exige ― Quiero ver qué se supone que no me importa; siempre te he tenido presente._

― _Sí, se nota tanto, Rukia. ―respondo. ―Por eso vienes y vas de mi vida como si yo fuese una obra de caridad. Dices que te importa, pero tus acciones cuentan una historia totalmente diferente y ahora que trato de acercarme, eres más fría que tu bankai. ¡¿Cómo se supone que piense que te importo cuando eres tan…tú?!_

― _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

― _Tu deberías saberlo…Reina de Hielo…― La expresión que aparece en su rostro, hace que me sienta que tal vez se me paso un poco la mano, pero que no me responda, hace que mi enojo continúe―¿No vas a decirme nada? ― Simplemente, da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse de mi. ― ¡¿Lo ves?!¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Te vas, sin mirar atrás! ¡Y dejas la lluvia en tu lugar! ¡Eres una maldita egoísta!_

― _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque quiero que seas un hombre normal?!¡¿Por qué traté de enmendar el daño que te hice al aparecerme en tu vida?! ¡Tú nunca debiste involucrarte y yo te arrastré a esto!_

― _¡¿De qué hablas?!_

― _¡De todo, Ichigo! ―me grita. Está furiosa, puedo notarla. ―Siempre me dijiste que querías una vida normal, tranquila; sin tener que pelear por tu vida y eso fue exactamente lo que te di: te entregué aquella normalidad que tanto deseabas…― me sorprendo ante su respuesta ―Por eso le animé a Orihime para que se te declarara…_

― _¿Qué hiciste qué? ― mi ceño se arruga de inmediato ―¿Por qué?_

― _Porque ella siempre te había querido y pensé que sería lo mejor…_

― _¿Y no te pasó por la cabeza que eso debía decidirlo yo?_

― _Como si en ese entonces no estuvieses enamorado de ella._

― _Estaba enamorado, pero no de ella._

― _¿Qué cosas dices? Cuando tratabas con ella, eras muy educado, correcto y siempre le hablabas con mucho cuidado. Incluso los gestos con ella eran delicados. ―me argumenta. ―Eso es lo que hacen los humanos cuando están frente a la chica que les gusta._

 _No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando..._

― _Rukia, no todos somos iguales; algunos chicos son rudos, chistosos o simplemente estúpidos frente a la chica que le gustan. ― explico ―Trataba a Orihime como ella me trataba a mí; ella no es ruda como tú y debo de ser más delicada con ella…Así que, "señorita experta", eso no viene al caso._

― _Como digas, Ichigo; el punto es que nada de lo que pudiese haber dicho aquel día, cambiaría esto._

 _Un momento…_

― _¿A qué te refieres con "lo que pudiese haber dicho"?_

― _Olvídalo…―me dice en un intento en vano, pero sabe que no lo haré._

― _No, no, no. ― me acerco dando grandes pasos hacia ella ―Esto de trata de aquello que querías decirme cuando Orihime llegó aquella vez, ¿no es así? ―no me responde ―Rukia, por favor, no quiero más evasivas; dime que me ibas a decir ese día._

― _No es importante._

― _Dímelo ―respondo tajantemente._

― _¿Para qué te lo voy a decir si ya no hace diferencia?_

― _Pero por como lo dices, en aquel entonces sí pudo hacer una diferencia. ―le digo ―Por favor… ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme diez años atrás?_

 _Ella y yo sabemos que no se irá de aquí hasta que me lo cuente_

― _No quiero hacerlo…―dice y vuelve a darme la espalda mientras se aleja de mi. Sinceramente, es suficiente..._

― _¡Maldita sea, Rukia! ―bramo furioso. ―¡Solo dilo! ¡Siempre me recriminabas por ser cobarde ante las circunstancias y ahora tu eres la que se acobarda! ―No tengo filtro en estos momentos―¡No te importó aquellos 17 meses! ¡No te importó diez años atrás!...¡Y no te importa ahora!_

― _¡Maldita sea, Ichigo! ―grita, girando bruscamente sobre sus talones. ― ¡Siempre sacas las conclusiones sin comprender lo que pasa! ― se acerca a mi totalmente furiosa y me toma del cuello. ― ¡Fuiste tú el que quería ser normal, el que quería vivir todas las experiencias y eso fue lo que te di! ¡Por eso te di tu espacio, por eso no te estorbé…por eso no te lo dije!_

― _¡¿Decirme que?!_

― _¡Que te amo! ― dejo salir un chillido de sorpresa mientras lleva su mano rápidamente hacia su boca. No puede ser…_

― _¿Qué? ―Mi semblante cambia radicalmente. Estoy sorprendido. ―Tú…dijiste "amo"… ―digo ― ¿Aún… lo sientes? ― Me observa atónita ante mi conclusión. ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? ―Sé cuándo mientes; ni siquiera intentes hacerlo…― Mantiene su mirada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos; ― Necesito saber si tu sientes…― hago una pausa y le tomo del mentón para obligarle a verme a los ojos. ―lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo…_

 _Se queda de piedra. Le dedico una mirada llena de esperanza y anhelo. Las consecuencias de lo que podría desencadenarse a raíz de esto, son muy peligrosas. Sin saberlo, mi rostro se está acercando peligrosamente al de ella y no tengo intenciones de detenerme. Mi cerebro es consciente de que el contacto podría arruinar todo lo que hemos construido, pero al mismo tiempo…mi corazón me dice lo contrario._

 _Quiero ser egoísta... pero al parecer, ella no._

― _No, no, no; detente. ―me dice mientras da un par de pasos atrás._

― _Rukia…―intento acercarme, provocando que yo de otro paso atrás. ―Solo quiero…_

― _¡No! ― exclama. ―No te acerques más; casi cometemos una locura y esto debe de parar._

― _No quiero parar…_

― _Ichigo, casi nos besamos; ¡eso es infidelidad! Tú tienes una esposa e hijo, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ― me mantengo en silencio y le observo por unos momentos con el semblante serio._

― _Lo sé; por eso lo hago…_

― _Eso no tiene ningún tipo de sentido…_

― _¿Acaso algo entre nosotros lo tiene? No, Rukia; y es por eso que funcionamos tan bien juntos. Yo…no tengo intención de herir a Orihime o Kazui, pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo pensarás en ti? ¿O en mí? ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Vivir con esto que siento? ¿Debo callarme para que todos sean felices? Estoy cansado de sentirme así; quiero ser egoísta por una vez…_

― _Solo estas confundido…_

― _¡No! ―respondo― ¡Tienes que dejar de asumir las cosas!_

― _¡Debo hacerlo si te niegas a enfrentar la realidad! ― me dice. ― No importa qué podamos estar sintiendo, esto no debe ocurrir; no puedo hacerle esto a los niños ni a Renji ni a Orihime; entiende que esto está mal…―le sonrío con ironía. Menuda declaración._

― _¿Crees que no lo sé? ― respondo ―Desde que nos reencontramos, no hay una noche donde la culpa no me deje dormir. Orihime es una excepcional mujer y una madre abnegada y la quiero, pero no con la intensidad que debería. Me culpo todos los días por no haber sido capaz de superarte porque ahora, lo único que quiero es… estar contigo. ―se queda muda ― ¿Piensas que todo lo que hecho es porque te lo debo? No. Significas demasiado para mí y a veces parece que no lo entiendes; estos últimos diez años son la prueba. ― ¿Acaso no entiende como me lastima su indiferencia? ―Enfrenté a una sociedad completa, casi sin entrenamiento por ti, enfrenté innumerables enemigos, arriesgué mi vida… ¿y aún piensas que lo que hago es solo porque te lo debo?_

― _Tú mismo me lo dijiste…_

― _Porque en ese entonces no estaba claro de lo que sentía…―respondo ―Eres la única que detiene la lluvia; La única que le da paso al arcoíris. Rukia…_

― _Ichigo, no, por favor…_

― _Te amo…_

No puedo explicar la desesperación que sentí cuando la vi partir...Después de diez años, parecía que realmente la había alejado de mí para siempre. Pero tenía que hacer algo...En ningún momento ella negó sus sentimientos; solo hablo de nuestros hijos y parejas que, aunque eran razones de gran peso, no empañaban el hecho de que ella no era ajena a mis sentimientos, así que, pensé en una idea de cómo acercarme a ella. Sabía que huiría de mi si me le acercaba directamente a ella, por lo que pensé en una carta; no sabía que esperar después de que la leyera, pero lo único que me quedaba, era la fe.

 _Era casi la hora acordada de encuentro y no había señales de Rukia. Mis pensamientos vagan en la posibilidad de que no venga y cuestiono como será todo si ella decide alejarse._

― _¿Crees que venga, mamá? ― pregunto al aire y observo la tumba de mi madre. Rukia me conoce más que cualquiera y sabe dónde encontrarme, a pesar del temporal que de repente se desató. No tengo paraguas ni nada que me proteja de la incesante tormenta que cubrió Karakura._

 _Es curioso como la lluvia parece acompañarme a donde vaya._

 _Aún recuerdo cuando batallé con el Grand Fisher… Llovía y Rukia estuvo a mi lado para apaciguar las voces de culpa en mi cabeza. Me cuidó, me sanó, me sostuvo de tal manera que la lluvia desapareció y solo podría registrar el frágil, pero fuerte cuerpo de la mujer que hoy, me quita el sueño…_

 _Pero lamentablemente, creo que no vendrá..._

― _Idiota…―doy un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz. Giro hacia mi derecha y la veo. No puedo creerlo... ―Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría venir sin un paraguas habiendo semejante tormenta._ _― me recrimina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Sonrío de manera sincera y me acerco a ella, totalmente aliviado. No intercambiamos palabra… ¿Para qué? Ya todo está dicho y lo sabemos. La tomo de la barbilla y la beso como he querido hacerlo por años... Suelta el paraguas y se sumerge en la lluvia conmigo mientras nos besamos como si tratásemos de recuperar el tiempo perdido._

 _Y como siempre, cuando Rukia llega a mí, la lluvia desaparece._

La batalla ha llegado a un punto donde ninguno de los dos parece ser consciente de los movimientos del otro. Estamos heridos, cansados y notablemente abatidos, sin contar la destrucción que hemos generado, pero aún no es suficiente...Me doy cuenta cuando al mismo tiempo, soltamos nuestras espadas y nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro.

Rukia siempre lo ha dicho: Renji y yo somos unos salvajes cuando queremos.

Y es que nuestras espadas no tienen nada que ver en esto...Puñetazos, patadas...de todo porque debemos descargarnos.

En este caso, la descarga es física, pero cuando Rukia apareció aquella noche, fue una descarga totalmente emocional.

 _De un temporal incesable, la lluvia había pasado a ser una simple llovizna de la que Rukia y yo disfrutábamos calmadamente. Aun no puedo creer que esté aquí conmigo… la rodeo con mis brazos mientras apoya su barbilla en mi hombro, sentada sobre mi pierna mientras ambos observamos la tumba de mamá._

― _¿En qué piensas? ― me encojo de hombros_

― _En el antes y después que marcaste en mi vida._

― _¿En lo aburrida que era tu vida antes de conocerme? Causo ese tipo de efectos en las personas_

― _En parte…―respondo con diversión; realmente no había cambiado nada ― Pienso también que, aunque es imposible, siento que mamá te envió…―ella se mantiene en silencio ― Desde su muerte hasta que llegaste, mi vida era…vacía…― acaricia mi corta cabellera._

― _Sí…tampoco me iba muy bien en ese entonces…―responde ― aunque no se compara a aquella vez cuando me di cuenta que ya no podías verme…―cuando desapareció por completo frente a mis ojos, fue una sensación por demás horrible._

― _Ese día, recordé lo que me habías dicho cuando enfrentamos al "Big Fish"― ella asiente ― Me dijiste que cuando estuviese listo, siempre estarías ahí para escucharme…― le digo ― Cuando te fuiste, sentí que había perdido la habilidad de comunicarme con los demás…―y eso me recuerda algo que nunca me animé a preguntarle. ―Rukia…― ella me observa ― En esos meses, ¿alguna vez me visitaste?_

― _Sí…―admite sin mucho problema ― Quería ver como estabas…―Lo sabía…―Es increíble que lo supieras; se supone que no tenías poderes…_

― _Aun así, de vez en cuando sentía una sensación de paz…_

 _Y es que Rukia siempre había tenido ese efecto en mí y de alguna forma, sabía que en esas ocasiones, de alguna u otra forma, ella estaba allí. Solo atino a besar su sien; sigo sin creer todo esto._

― ¡Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez y me vas a responder con la verdad! ― me grita a centímetros del rostro. Con el forcejeo, él había quedado encima y me tenía agarrado del cuello violentamente ― ¡¿Realmente crees que esto vale la pena?! ¡¿De verdad piensas que separar dos familias es la decisión correcta?!

Si supiera cuantas veces me he hecho la misma pregunta.

― _Al fin llegaste._

― _Perdón; fue un día bastante ocupado en el escuadrón. ― responde mientras se sienta a mi lado. Desde que comenzamos a salir, tratamos de que los lugares que frecuentamos sean lugares tranquilos donde podamos charlar y compartir nuestro día a día, pero hoy era diferente y es que el lugar que he elegido, está un poco concurrido, por lo que, nos encontramos sobre la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos._

― _¿Recuerdas cuando te traje la primera vez?_

― _Sí; fue poco antes de que tus poderes desaparecieran ― estamos en el pequeño festival donde nos despedimos aquella vez._

― _Si… ¿te digo algo curioso? ―ella asintió ― Aquella noche, cuando estabas ensimismada en los fuegos artificiales, fue la primera vez que pensé en que me gustaría besarte._

― _¡Oh, pero que cosas tan atrevidas, Ichigo! ― dijo con aquella vocecita que tanto me irritó en mis años de adolescencia y se ríe ante mi clara expresión de enojo ― ¡Pero que sensible! ― exclama, para luego apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. No decimos nada por un largo tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y es que es tan fácil entendernos sin la necesidad de intercambiar palabra alguna...―Esa noche...yo también quise besarte, ¿sabes? ― confiesa― No sé si era la desesperación del momento, pero...sentí deseos de hacerlo._

― _¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

― _Por la misma razón que tu...― me dice y yo no tengo como argumentar esa lógica. De repente, el cielo se iluminó, dando a paso a las brillantes luces de los fuegos artificiales que tantas memorias traían consigo. Fijo mi vista en Rukia; era como si estuviese viviendo un deja-vu de aquel día y, por unos instantes, veo a la Rukia de aquel entonces y no puedo evitar compararla con la actual. Si antes pensaba que era linda, ahora es simplemente preciosa.― Gracias por traerme, Ichigo…_

― _De nada ―me observa con una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo el gesto con un beso_

 _Y es que desde el momento en que ella volvió a mi vida, entendí que ella era la correcta y que no podía obligarme a vivir una mentira que al final me haría infeliz a mí y a mis allegados. Así que, con los fuegos artificiales de fondo, le beso reafirmando el hecho de que esto es lo que debe ser..._

― ¡Lo vale! ¡Y lo valdrá siempre! No podemos seguir en esta mentira, Renji y lo sabes. Lamento que hayan tenido que pasar diez años para que esto pasara, pero es necesario. Nuestra intención no es herirlos, pero...no pudimos evitarlo― el me observa por unos instantes― Sé que en el fondo, entiendes a qué me refiero y...me disculpo por todo lo que está pasando, pero que te quede claro: no me arrepiento de nada…

Y como si la vida jugara conmigo, comenzó a llover…Ni siquiera había notado cuando el sol desapareció.

Mi compañero de batallas se queda en silencio, para luego soltar el agarre. Se incorpora, tambaleante por sus heridas. Podía ver el dolor en su mirada a través de las gotas de agua, aunque sé que comprende la situación.

― Si, entiendo…, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso. ― responde ― Necesitaba desahogar toda esta frustración...― y lo entiendo. No es fácil aceptar lo que esta pasando― Solo te digo una cosa: más te vale que la cuides...pase lo que pase, ella es mi familia, la madre de mi hija y te exijo...que la cuides...―esto último lo dice observando a Rukia con tristeza. Yo asiento…al quedar satisfecho con mi contestación, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a nosotros.

― Espera...déjame curarte un poco, Renji...―él se detiene en seco y sin girar, le responde.

― No creo que puedas curar lo que tengo con tus poderes...― Sé que no es su intención, pero sus palabras llegan con fuerza hasta Rukia. Sin decir nada más, sigue su camino.

Cuando lo veo desaparecer en el horizonte, me dejo caer desplomado en el húmedo suelo. Las gotas caen directamente sobre mi rostro y solo pienso en la locura de batalla que acabo de tener…

― ¿Tu tampoco quieres ser curado?― y solo allí, abro los ojos para ser recibido por otros de un azul profundo. Con delicadeza, coloca mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y me observa, esperando mi respuesta. No puedo explicar la paz que me embriaga

― Si quiero...pero no ahora, solo...quedémonos así un momento, por favor...―Estoy exhausto y necesito un momento para respirar. Ella no dice nada más y se dedica a acariciar lentamente mi corta cabellera. Fue una larga y estresante batalla y lo único que necesito ahora, es su presencia y es que aunque está lloviendo a cántaros, no logro sentirla

Porque Rukia está conmigo y ella…siempre logra detenerla.

* * *

 **Tardé más de lo que esperaba en escribir este capítulo, pero entre la universidad, el trabajo y lo poco que me convencía lo que estaba escribiendo, fue una tarea casi imposible; al final, terminé escribiéndolo desde cero. Perdonen la tardanza y espero que el capítulo les haya agradado.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows; significan un mundo.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**

 _ **Próxima Perspectiva: Ulquiorra Cifer**_


	8. Ulquiorra Cifer

**Bleach y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

En el primer instante de mi nueva vida, me sentí…extraño al sentir el latir de mi corazón... nunca pensé posible que un ser tan despiadado como yo pudiese reencarnar de alguna forma.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni qué haría a partir de ahí. Vivo en el Rukongai con una familia que, sin conocerme, me permitió quedarme con ellos. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar en una convivencia tan…poco hostil. No entiendo por qué estas personas me tratan de manera afectuosa si soy todo menos eso. Desde que renací hace una década atrás, lo único nuevo en mí, ha sido el incesante latir de mi corazón.

Por increíble que pareciese, la mujer lo había logrado…había activado mi corazón, aunque fuese hasta donde sé, una mera formalidad en mi caso, pues no tengo conocimiento de lo que debo hacer con él ahora que lo tengo. Cada vez que me planteo el por qué del corazón, recuerdo todos los problemas que tuve que pasar por esa mujer. Era surreal ver cómo no temía a la muerte y cómo confiaba tan ciegamente en Kurosaki Ichigo y los demás, actitud, que cabe destacar, me molestaba bastante

Otra actitud que me molestaba, era la actitud de mis compañeros Arrancar hacia ella. No solo Aizen había comandado que estuviese íntegra, también alimentada y bien portada, por lo que, los constantes cuchicheos, maltratos y demás acciones, me molestaban sobremanera porque no solo entorpecían mi trabajo, haciéndome quedar en evidencia ante mi superior, también le agregaban tensión a la convivencia con ella, empeorando aun más, cuando comencé a notar las intenciones de la población masculina de Las Noches, incluyendo al mando superior.

Me irritaba y no entendía por qué.

Así que tuve que estar más atento no solo a su paradero, también al de los demás para interferir si algo amenazaba por pasar. Pero luego de eso, nada importó, las peleas empezaron y finalmente, fui uno de los derrotados y solo allí, pude entender a lo que se refería ella al hablar del corazón…siendo mi última imagen como espada, la de ella tratando de tomar mi mano.

Luego de eso, me volví un alma más. Escuché por las calles del Rukongai que el shinigami de extraño color de cabello, que supuse era Kurosaki, se había casado. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Sigue siendo un misterio para mí. En mi mente, estaba seguro de que su esposa era aquella shinigami de anormal baja estatura del clan Kuchiki. Era un hecho que, para mí, no tenía discusión; era evidente que existía algo más que camaradería entre esos dos.

Observo al cielo…

Sé cuándo Kurosaki y una pequeña entidad que aún no reconozco, visitan la sociedad de almas. La combinación de ambos reiatsus, elevan la actividad de huecos y, en ocasiones, de arrancars en el lugar, quienes vienen atraídos por ellos. Me mantengo en constante vigilancia por si necesito intervenir. Al fin y al cabo, mantener a salvo a mi "familia" era lo único que podría retribuirles como tal.

Se supone que no debería recordar tan vívidamente mi existencia pasada, pero al parecer el protocolo no se aplicó correctamente a mí, ya que, recuerdo todo a la perfección como si hubiese pasado ayer. Uno de esos momento que recuerdo a la perfección es aquel donde "declaré" la muerte de la mujer Kuchiki al Kurosaki. La incredulidad y el pánico se hicieron presentes en sus facciones al comprobar mis palabras y por eso, fue que estalló en furia cuando le confirmé que, en efecto, la mujer Inoue fue traída a la fuerza a este lugar. ¿Se enojó por el secuestro? Por supuesto, pues gracias a éste, partieron a Hueco Mundo, en busca de una muerte que casi encuentran...Por mi culpa Kuchiki Rukia estaba muerta (o eso pensé) y para él, era la situación más nefasta de todo el panorama.

Realmente, me sorprendió saber que se había casado con la mujer que era mi deber vigilar. Eso solo confirmaba mi incompetencia al momento de entender a los humanos y sus estúpidos y sin sentido sentimientos. Me escabullo entre las personas. Decidí que lo mejor sería mantenerme en bajo perfil, en especial, cuando me di cuenta que mis poderes no habían desaparecido del todo, pero….

Ella comenzó a venir….

Por alguna razón, sentí la necesidad de confirmar que era ella. Varias veces, me dediqué a observarle y tratar de entender qué viene a hacer aquí. Hoy es diferente; está llorando.

¿Será porque Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia están juntos?

Cada vez que la sentía en la sociedad de almas, trataba de atar cabos sueltos. En estos últimos meses, las presiones espirituales de Kurosaki y Kuchiki eran inseparables y tal vez, ella ya se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Cuando se me asignó la misión de secuestrar a la mujer pelirroja, una de las tareas previas a esto, era vigilar su entorno para encontrar el momento idóneo de atacar. En ese punto, me vi en la necesidad de vigilar al extraño dúo que siempre han conformado Kurosaki y Kuchiki. Francamente, nunca llegué a entender del todo la dinámica que giraba en torno a ellos. Sus peleas eran ruidosas y siempre empezaban por algo sin sentido, pero a los pocos segundos, se encontraban riendo y bromeando como si no hubiese pasado nada. Con la mu- Orihime, él era más cortés, pero por alguna razón, no logré identificar la chispa que aparecía ante la presencia de Kuchiki.

Otra cosa que no entendía y que sigo sin entender era la extraña forma que tenía la shinigami de darles ánimo. Era una mujer bastante agresiva, a pesar de su corta estatura y no se contenía a la hora de demostrarlo, pero curiosamente, era lo que parecía funcionarle a Kurosaki Ichigo para recuperar fuerzas y enfrentarse a las adversidades. Su relación con la mujer y la shinigami de estatura anormalmente baja era como el día y la noche, y no pensé que al final, se inclinaría por la mujer que atrapó la atención de Aizen con sus poderes.

No sé por qué me importa.

Hace más de una década que no es mi prisionera y no debo mantenerla en óptimas condiciones. Si no está conforme con el vínculo que tienen Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, no debió involucrarse con él, pues no había forma humana o sobrenatural que separara a esos dos.

Sigue allí, a orillas del lago que baña los límites del distrito. El lugar es pacífico, tranquilo y solitario, por lo que, no me extraña que parezca estar reflexionando.

―No sé qué hacer…―dice, extrañándome, al ver cómo está hablando sola. No conforme con su conversación con el aire, deja salir un fuerte grito que rompe por completo la atmosfera tranquila del ambiente.

Esta mujer sigue siendo sumamente extraña.

― ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ― se tensa.

―Esa voz…― escucho que dice y no la culpo. Escuchó la voz de alguien que se supone que hace más de diez años despareció.

―Sigues siendo extraña…―digo sin mucho problema, ella aun no voltea a verme―Mírame…mujer…

Y eso hace…

Está estupefacta ante mi presencia, así que, solo atino a acercarme a ella. Mi apariencia es menos amenazante que antes, y no creo que sea eso lo que la mantiene a la expectativa. No sé si es por el choque repentino de mi presencia o porque, simplemente, los recuerdos volvieron a ella

―No puede ser…― dice ―Ulquiorra…

De cierta manera, que ella pronuncie mi nombre me reconforta.

* * *

 **Esta perspectiva fue pensada para ser algo desordenada, para dar ese aire de confusión que podía tener Ulquiorra al renacer y tener que replantearse todo. Además, como siempre fue tan reservado, imaginé que, en algún punto, analizó profundamente las relaciones de los dos personajes que más le impactaron (en mi opinión, Orihime e Ichigo) y daría su punto de vista o lo que entendía qué pasaba con ellos dos. Pensé que sería interesante plantear esta perspectiva, además de que servirá de "puente" para la próxima etapa de la historia.**

 **Gracias a** _Ultimate blazer, Cass, Haruka-Shiho y Mikanji_ **por los reviews en el capítulo pasado y a todos ustedes que dieron nuevos favs y follows.**

 **En cuanto a algunas dudas en los reviews, les comento que, realmente, estoy tomando este fic como si fuera la continuación de Bleach como tal y estoy tratando de imaginarme las personalidades de acuerdo a lo que vi en el final de la serie, especialmente con Renji y Orihime en cuanto a todo lo percibido de ellos de principio a fin de la serie.**

 **En el caso de los niños, al principio pensaba en que Kazui fuese el que reaccionara mal, pero la idea no me terminó de convencer porque el niño se presentó al final del manga con una personalidad muy alegre y no quería que desapareciese por los momentos. Al final del manga, percibí la personalidad de Ichika como explosiva, por lo que, intuí que no sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus emociones y, al ser tan impulsiva, seria la que no entender** **í** **a del todo la situación. Creo que con los años, ella llegará a ser más centrada y madura que Kazui en este tipo de ámbitos, pero por ahora, creo que debe experimentar algo trascendente para que entienda que su voluntad no siempre se cumplirá.**

 **Pues bien, eso solo es para que vayan entendiendo mis pensamientos respecto a la historia y mi percepción de la misma, para que entiendan un poquito más mi accionar.**

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias, por leer y espero que se sientan libres de comentar,**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**

 _Siguiente Perspectiva: Kazui Kurosaki (2)_


End file.
